Just For The Show
by MonkeyKrazy
Summary: It started off as a bet to see who could get the lead role for the school's play. But when the school's playboy and spiciest girl both become the lead couple for Snow White, is their love really just their acting, or is it becoming something real?
1. Chapter 1

____

__

**~Amu POV~**

" Hey Amu! You signing up for this year's play?" says Nadeshiko, a close friend of mine. She has long purple hair tied in a red bow and golden eyes the color of honey. She's trying out for the dance group in this year's school play. I know I can count on her when it comes to boy troubles.

" Amu-chii! Yaya wants Amu-chii to join!" Yaya yells across the hallway, walking towards us. Yaya seems to always talk in third-person and loves cute baby-related stuff. She's also auditioning to be a dancer. She has brown hair put into pigtails and eyes the color of chocolate (of course). She can make anyone happy whenever they're feeling down.

" How stupid. It's not even a comedy." Rima states quietly, while walking next to Yaya in a lady-like fashion. She looks a lot like a life-size porcelain doll because of her long, curly, blonde hair and yellow eyes that shine bright like the sun. Rima is short for our age, but she can act tough when she wants to. She also takes her comedy very seriously and loves gag mangas.

" You should go for it Amu," encourages Utau. Utas is the best singer in the school. Probably even the planet, NO, the universe. She has really long blonde hair that's tied into two high pigtails and deep purple eyes.

_Easy for them to say. Utau is great at singing, Nadeshiko and Yaya are great at dancing, and Rima is a good actress. I'll probably end up as the stage crew._

" No, no, no. I can't possibly act in front of a crowd." I say just a little bit louder whisper to them, but not as loud so that passing students could hear.

"WELL, WELL, WELL. I, the GREAT Yamabuki Saaya, will for sure get the lead role. No one can resist my beauty." Saaya interrupts our conversation and starts blabbing about how great she is.

" Ugh. It's Saaya. Whoever said you were beautiful? You look uglier than a toilet filled with crap." I practically scream at her. _Why did I say that? I'm soo not in the mood to get in a fight right now._

"Oh _puh-lease_. You and I both know, Hinamori Amu, that I can sing, dance, and act wonderfully."

_No one really cares about how bad you can sing dance and act._ " FYI, Saaya, you sing like a pig, dance like a pig, and act like a pig. You know why? Oh yeah, You are a pig." I tell her off, hoping that she will leave us be.

"COOL N' SPICY!" some fangirls scream.

" Look who's talking Hinamori Amu. It's not like you can get the lead role." Saaya replies hotly.

" I'm pretty sure I can do better than you." I say back in the same tone. Rima and Nadeshiko were the only ones holding me back from jumping this girl.

_Man she is getting on my fugging nerves._

" I can get the lead role. I bet you." I say._ Wait what? I can't get the lead! Aaaah. Freaking out now!_

" Fine. If I get the lead, then you have to wear a hairy troll costume and dance like a chicken in front of the principal while calling him a slut. And if you win, well you decide because I know that I will win." _Just Great. Now she's acting tough. This is what I get for acting stubborn. Being challenged to play the lead role when I don't want to._

" When I get the lead, you have to dunk your head in a toilet filled with crap and run around the school saying you have your period and aren't wearing your underwear. Deal?"

" Uh-huh." Saaya nods her head then, walks off with her wannabe crew following. What did I just get myself into?

_

* * *

_

**~Ikuto POV~**

Let's see, Angela at four o'clock, and make sure to bring her flowers. Then it's Pamela at 4:30. I should probably bring her some chocolates. She seems like the type to eat all day after a breakup. After that it's Sandra at 5:00. Or is it Rita at five? Gosh. I can't remember.

Here I am, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, the school's biggest badboy player, walking down the hallways while thinking about which girls I'm going out with later today. It's the same old routine; Go out with a girl, then break up with them within five minutes and move on.

_No, I think it's Monica at 5:00. mmmhh. Monica. She's hot. Maybe I should keep her for an extra day._

" Ikuto! Helllooo? Anyone home?" I was interrupted from my thoughts when Kukai snapped his fingers in front of my face.

" You spaced out for a good twenty-four minutes. That's a new record." Kukai says. _Honestly,_ _Who cares about how long I space out?_

_"_Whatever," I say.

" Ugh. It's Saaya. Whoever said you were beautiful? You look uglier than a toilet filled with crap." I looked towards where I heard a girl yelling at Yamabuki Saaya. _Wow. She's hot. Pink hair, cool skirt , and her uniform is fitted tight and snug._

"Hey Kukai. You know who that is?" I point to the girl arguing with Saaya.

" FYI, Saaya, you sing like a pig, dance like a pig, and act like a pig. You know why? Oh yeah, You are a pig." the girl hotly snapped back to something I didn't hear Saaya say.

" Of course," Kukai said.

"That's Hinamori Amu. She was the new student 2 years ago, and she's known as 'Cool N Spicy'. I prefer Utau though." I almost didn't hear him say the very last sentence, for it was barely a whisper.

"Ooooh... _Someone_'s got a _crush_ on _Utau_." I said in a singsong sort-of tone.

"Oh-sha. I know that smirk, Ikuto. You're gonna ask out Hinamori-san, aren't you? You are too much of a playboy. You'll never find true love. I gotta warn ya, Utau told me that Amu has never dated anyone before."

"Really, now? Why?"

"She won't tell me. She says it's personal and not my busi- Hey Ikuto! Your spacing out again!" I started smirking while Kukai tried to get my attention. Right now, I can't think about anything but the 'Amu'-girl.

_Hmmm... Never dated anyone before. Well, Amu, Let me be your first date_

" I can get the lead role. I bet you." I heard her say. _Lead role? They're probably arguing about the school play. Humph. I know just what to do._


	2. Chapter 2

( _italics = thoughts )_

**

* * *

**

~ Ikuto POV ~

I found Amu sitting in the second row from the stage, talking to some of her friends. Right now, Kukai, Nagihiko, Tadase, Kairi, and I were in the school theatre, waiting for the auditions to begin. I heard from Nagihiko who heard from Nadeshiko who was at the argument, that Amu was trying out for the lead role. When I found out that the drama commitee is holding "Snow White" for this year, I thought that maybe I should try out as the male lead. Who knows? If Amu gets the female lead, then it's the perfect chance for me to flirt with her. And if Saaya wins, then at least she's pretty.

I asked the guys if they wanted to walk around the theathre for a bit, just to do 'warm-up laps' before the audition. _That was probably the worst excuse I've ever told them just to talk to a girl__. _Kukai and Nagihiko agreed to walk around with me, but Kairi and Tadase said they were just fine. We walked towards the front of the room. _Perfect, i could just 'accidentally' trip and fall on Amu. Perfect time to flirt._ When we were about to pass the second row, I 'accidentally tripped' on my own foot and landed on Amu's lap.

" Aaah! Get off me you shrimp!" screamed Amu.

" Did it hurt?" I asked her. _She is so cute when she's angry._

" What the help are you talking about?" she answered.

" Did it hurt?" I repeated. I could hear Utau scoff and I could just imagine Rima throwing death glares at me.

" Did what hurt?" Amu said quietly.

" Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" I whispered, giving her a wink. No one can resist my wink. _Maybe I should ask her out for five o'clock. She'd be better than Monica, Sandra, and Rita._

" Well, I should ask you. Did it hurt?" _Now she's playing my game. _I smirked, knowing perfectly well that she's going to compliment me for falling from heaven. _Too easy._

" Did what hurt?" I replied quietly, in the same tone she had answered me in before. I gave a her small smirk.

" Did it hurt when you supposedly tripped onto my lap and started flirting? And if it didn't, then I'm pretty sure it will hurt when I kick you in a very unhappy place if you don't get off of me in 3 seconds." She yelled. _WOAH. TANTRUM. I soooo did not expect that. It's so spicy~_

_Wait a minute, What the - ? Did she just reject me? NO ONE REJECTS ME. _I heard Kukai and Nagihiko laughing from behind me. Oh, they're gonna get it. I got off her lap and looked at her. She's gonna be a tough catch. Then I stormed away to sit with Tadase and Kairi again.

* * *

**~ Amu POV ~**

I was sitting near the front of the room (the second row to be exact), getting some acting tips from Nadeshiko and Utau, when a boy with midnight blue hair and striking blue eyes tripped over on top of me. Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I've heard a lot about him from Utau, who always tells me never to get involved with him. I dimly remember her telling me before that her brother would always bring girls home, and that they would leave heartbroken. _A total playboy._

It was pretty obvious that he fell on purpose. _The nerve of this guy. I'm breaking down from a huge bet against Saaya and now he starts drooling on my lap._

" Aaah! Get off me you shrimp!" I screamed at him. I was about to snap, but I needed to keep my nerves down before I freak out during the audition.

" Did it hurt?" I was confused. He 'tripped' and he's asking _me_ if it hurts?

" What the help are you talking about?" I questioned.

" Did it hurt?" he repeated.

" Did what hurt?" I said quietly. _Oh, I get it. This pick-up line is soo old._

" Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" he said with a wink. I knew it. How many times have I heard that pick-up line before? Too many times.

_I might as well make some fun of him. I won't fall for his act and become just another toy. _" Well, I should ask you. Did it hurt?" I said.

" Did what hurt?" he said in the tone I used against him and smirked. He probably thinks I'm going to compliment him on falling from the sky, or something about his looks, but no.

" Did it hurt when you supposedly tripped onto my lap and started flirting? And if it didn't, then I'm pretty sure it will hurt when I kick you in a very unhappy place if you don't get off of me in 3 seconds." His smirk vanished and a small hint of confusion flashed in his eyes for a brief second, until it was replaced by realization. Realization that I was probably the first one to not fall for his acts of love.

I heard Kukai, a guy from my math class, and Nagihiko, a guy who isn't in any of my classes, but I know him because he's Nadeshiko's twin, start laughing. _Aaaah. Sweeeeet Viiicctttoorryy._

" Humph." Ikuto marched away to his other friends.

" Nice going Hinamori-san." I heard Kukai say. He was still laughing his head off, and it was pretty contagious. Soon, I started giggling too.

" Yea. I've never seen anyone talk back to Ikuto like that." said Nagihiko. In the corner of my eye, I saw Nadeshiko nod towards her twin. Utau was smirking a smirk that resembled a lot like Ikuto's. I smiled a small smile, a bit unsure of what to do now. _All this praise for just talking back to Ikuto?_

" ATTENTION STUDENTS! Please take your seats, and we will begin the auditions!" the director for the drama commitee said through a bullhorn.

" See ya sometime Hinamori!" Kukai and Nagihiko said, and they left to join Ikuto who was sitting in the back with some other guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Amu POV ~**

The director, who by the way was Nikaidou-sensei, gave us scripts and told us to go off and prepare for our audition piece. In the corner of the room, I could see Saaya practicing the part where Snow White sings 'Someday My Prince Will Come'. Her singing is terrible. It really does sound like a pig. _Hehehe. Saaya, you better get ready to dunk your head in the toilet. _Even though I know I can be better than Saaya, I'm still really nervous. I decided that my audition scene will be when Snow White wakes up after she gets kissed by Prince Charming. It's really easy because all I have to do is fall asleep, then wake up. Besides, I can't really be kissed by anyone in this school because there's a strict 'NO public displays of affection' policy, so I don't have to worry about the kissing scene.

I got up and went to the props bin to look for a bouquet of flowers I can hold, when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

" So I heard you're going for the lead role, Snow White," Ikuto whispered into my ear.

" What's it to you?" I said, jumping back a few paces. He had scared me, and his breath on my ear was just uncomfortable, but in a sort-of good way. _Hmm... That's a strange new feeling. Don't let it bother you Amu. Think straight. This is IKUTO we're talking about._

" Let me be your Prince. Let's practice together." he said with another wink. I rolled my eyes. _No way am I going to let him dazzle me._

" Fine. But, Ikuto, you have to try hard to help me get the lead. I won't let Saaya get the satisfaction of seeing me in a troll suit," Ikuto smirked and mumbled something that sounded like "Sure, sure."

I grabbed the fake rose bouquet from the prop bin and walked over to the back of the theatre, with Ikuto following behind me.

* * *

**~ Ikuto POV ~**

I followed Amu to the back of the theatre, while sneaking a few glances at her butt. Earlier, she had told me to try hard to help her get the lead role, but I'm not really in the mood to try to act devoted.

We began practicing. Amu told me to hide somewhere until my turn came to gallop by her side and wake her up. I watched as she bit onto an apple she had gotten from Rima (Rima didn't eat it for lunch). Then, she fell to the floor feigning death. It was my turn to walk over to her. I looked at the script -

Prince walks up to fair maiden and places a kiss on the lips.  
Snow White blinks, and wakes up.

_So she's using this for the audition? Niiicee... I don't even have to ask her out and I get to kiss her. Victory! And I thought she would be a tough catch. _Then, I leaned in. A few more inches and this fair maiden would be mine. She smelled of strawberries freshly picked from the patch, and looked as innocent as a bunny. Suddenly, a strange feeling overcame me, and I was thinking, _do I really want to take advantage of this girl? _I shook it off, telling myself that she's like any other girl and it would be no big deal if I kissed her, while leaning even more closer. I was so close to capturing her lips with mine, when

" STUDENTS! Time for the auditions to begin!" Nikaidou said through his bullhorn.

" Ok. T-that'ss g-ggood." She stood up, blushing. _Darn. So close._

_

* * *

_

**~ Amu POV ~**

I fell to the floor after biting Rima's apple and died. I heard Ikuto walk up to my side and read the script quietly. Opening my eyes just a bit, I saw him suddenly leaning forward, lips puckered. _Is he trying to take advantage of me here? What the hell? BAKA! DO NOT KISS ME. I AM SOOO SIICCKK AND TIRED OF PERVERTS. Ikuto would be one of the last guys I'd kiss. He's just a playboy, isnt he? And I'm just another one of his toys, aren't I? This is all a game to him, isn't it? That's a good enough reason for me to hate him. Then why am I blushing? _All these thoughts swarmed in my head. I couldn't think straight.

Thank goodness, because right when our lips were centimeters from touching, "STUDENTS! Time for the auditions to begin!"

" Ok. T-that'ss g-ggood." _THANK YOU NIKAIDOU! Uh-oh. He could probably see my blushing. And I was stuttering too! Curse the teenage Hormones._


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Amu POV ~**

The auditions finally began. Rima sat on my right and Nadeshiko was on my left. Yaya sat next to Rima, at the end of the row (nearest the aisle). Utau sat next to Nade, and next to Utau was Kukai. _I could definitely, most positively see them as a great couple. _Next to Kukai was Tadase, then Ikuto, then Kairi, and lastly, Nagihiko sat at the other end of the row.

" Psst... Kukai... 'Want to do the audition with me? From Ikuto.' pass it on to Amu," he said." Tadase whispered to Kukai, although I could hear.

" Psst... Utau... 'Want to do the audition with Ikuto?' pass it on to Amu." Kukai repeated. I thought I saw Utau giggle from the corner of my eye, and I'm not sure if Kukai bit her ear or not while he was whispering to her. _This reminds me of the game Telephone. It's just that Tadase and Kukai weren't very good players. _

" Psst... Nade... tell Amu that Ikuto is asking her to audition with him." Utau whispered to Nadeshiko. _What should I say? Yes or No? If I say yes, he might try to kiss me again. But, he wouldn't be able to anyways because the teacher would probably stop us before that scene. Wouldn't he? If I say no, who will I do the scene with? Tadase? Oh yeah, he doesn't know his lines. I guess I have no other choice._

" Psst... Amu, Ikuto was aski-" Nadeshiko was whispering to me, until I interrupted her.

" Tell him alright, I'll do the audition with him." I decided, hoping I don't regret this. If I don't get the part, humiliation will follow me around the school. Not to mention, if I call the principal a slut, who knows how many weeks of detention I'll get?

" Ummm... O- Ok. You sure?" Nade questioned.

" Yep." I whisper-replied, hoping that I sounded confident.

* * *

The auditions went on and on. Many students tried out; some were really talented and others were plain terrible. About a half hour later, Saaya went onstage. She was worse than terrible.

" Sooooommeee Daaay... my priiiiiincee willll cooooomee! Soommee Daay I'lllll fiiinndd truuee looooveee!" Everyone covered their ears, except for Tadase who started glaring when Saaya said 'prince'. _I've heard rumors about him wanting world domination, but this is just freeaky._ Saaya's song kept going, and in the end, no one clapped for her. It was hilarious. It was even funnier when some people started 'booing' at her. Next thing you know, everyone joined in and 'booed' at her entire performance. She then threw a big fit and marched off the stage.

" Himamori-san. Please come up for your audition. Himamori-san!" Nikaidou yelled. _Uh- Oh. Now I'm nervous again. What were my lines again? Oh yea. I'm supposed to die, then bite the apple. Wait, no, I'm supposed to bite the apple, then die?_

" Let's get going now. He looks uber angry." Ikuto's silky voice whispered in my ear. For a moment, my worries seemed to vanish, as if Ikuto calmed everything down. I turned around and it felt like the whole world was invisible, except for me and Ikuto. I could smell his manly cologne, feel his breath against my ear, and hear his heart beating steadily. _He's not nervous at all. _Then, my true senses returned. _What was that? Oh no, I just got dazzled!_

" Humph. Alright," I replied and marched off. He gave a small smirk.

* * *

We got onstage and I started my acting. I bit into the apple, then fell to the floor once again. Ikuto and I did everything the way we practiced and rehearsed earlier. It was all going well, until the kiss scene came _again._ I was getting worried and waiting for Nikaidou to tell us to stop acting. But he never did.

Due to nervousness, my senses were on full alert. I heard Ikuto come around from his hiding spot and walk prince-like to where I lay. He then leaned forward, as rehearsed, and hesitantly, wrapped an arm around my back to hoist me up. My eyes were still closed, but I felt him trying to fake cry and act like the depressed prince who just lost a loved one. _I can't bear to have him kiss me. I don't want to be used. Not ever. And to think that Ikuto would be my first kiss! I was hoping it would be someone else, someone who would really be a knight in shing armor. _Then, suddenly, I felt his lips brush very, very close to my lips, but not exactly on my lips. And it was so sudden, I barely realized what happened until maybe two seconds after. _Whew. _Relief flooded through me, at least he didn't actually kiss me. But he did kiss me close to the lips. _Wait a minute? He KISSED ME!_

After that, I 'woke up' from my death, and looked deep into Ikuto's eyes. I expected to see something like lust in hhis eyes, but instead, I saw him looking intently at me with a warm feeling that looked like happiness.

That's when the applauses started. It felt like the whole school was clapping for me, I mean us, and it made me feel joyous inside. When it was over, I sat back down with Nadeshiko and Rima, who bombarded me with constant teasing about Ikuto.

" OooOOoooOOohhhhh... someone's liking IkutooooOOOooo." Rima snorted and laughed.

" Eew. How could I ever like Ikuto?" I said in a 'Cool N Spicy' tone.

" If you don't like him, then why'd you guys kiss?" From the audience's point of view, it must have looked like Ikuto actually kissed me. _Oh no! Now rumors'll probably spread about us! Ugh. Stupid audition is a pain in the butt. If it hadn't been for Saaya, then I couldv'e just asked to be stage crew._

" We didn't kiss! You just think we did!" I snapped."

" Uh-huh. Then what did we just see on stage? And why are you blushing?" Nadeshiko exclaimed. Ikuto must've heard because he then looked over at me and smirked. _That stupid smirk of his. One day, I'll punch it right off his face._

" Humph." I turned away and avoided their teasing until they finally gave up.

* * *

The auditions were over and Nikaidou-sensai announced who gets what part. Utau was the vocals director, and Nagihiko was the dance choreographer. Kairi was the dwarf named 'Doc', Kukai was 'Happy', Yaya was 'Dopey', Nadeshiko was 'Bashful,' Rima was 'Grumpy', and two other people who I didn't know were 'Sleepy' and 'Sneezy'. Tadase was 'Chipmunk #6' out of the 12 chipmunks for the play. As for me, I was Snow White. _Whew. Thank goodness! Now I don't have to wear a troll suit! I wonder what Saaya got._

" What? I am the 'Evil Queen'? Unbelievable!" Saaya screamed. _Haha. Suuuckker. Time to dunk your head in the toilet. Be sure to rinse and repeat, and rinse and repeat, and rinse and repeat Saaya! _I was having a happy mental celebration until I realized that the 'Evil Queen' was also a leading role. _Darn, that means we both get lead parts, which means neither of us win the bet._

" You were the worst singer and actress, so giving you the role of the ugly evil queen would be perfect." Nikaidou-sensei commented. Saaya then fainted.

" Why am I a chipmunk?" complained Tadase, with a frown plastered on his face. Hehehe_... poor Tadase._

" Awwww, Yaya wants to be a chipmunk! Chipmunks are cute! Yaya doesn't want to be 'Dopey'!" Yaya complained as well.

" Hey there, my princess." _Ikuto? MY PRINCESS? What's he talking about? Is that another pick-up line? I WON'T BE DAZZLED._

" Don't you call me 'Your Princess'. I won't let you dazzle me." I snapped.

" Dazzle you? You make me sound like Edward Cullen. And you are my princess." Ikuto said. _I am not his princess!_

" NO I'M NOT YOUR FUGGING PRINCESS!" I screamed. The room wen quiet for a moment and everyone turned to look at me. I blushed a bright pink, and soon laughter started. Some fangirls said, "Cool N' Spicy!". Kukai's laugh was the loudest.

" Hahahaha! HaHinamori-san. Haha. Of course you are his princess. He is the prince, after all. Hahaha." Kukai choked out. Tadase flinched at the word 'prince' and Kukai's laughter never stopped. _'He is the prince, after all.' The Prince, as in Prince Charming?_

" WAIT, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE 'PRINCE CHARMING'!" I pointed at Ikuto. He stood there, smirking his infamous smirk, and nodded. _Just great._


	5. Chapter 5

**To my reviewers and people who put this story on their story alert:**

**Thanks a lot for reading! I honestly thought that no one would read this, and I didn't expect _any_ reviews. At all.**

**to GrossGirl18: Thanx a bunch for your continuous reviews and advice! Your reviews really encourage me to keep on writing :D I should dedicate this chapter to you. Also, I'll be sure to stop calling Nadeshiko 'Nade'. Thanx again!  
to amuto (anonymous): Thanx for being my first ever reviewer! You just made my day a happy one :)  
****to 4everhere and alchemistlover14: Thanks for reviewing! It feels good to know that you want me to continue, because I really don't feel that 'inspiration' in me any more.**

**

* * *

****~ Ikuto POV ~ **

" Prince Charming. It has a ring to it. But, _Amu_, you can call me Prince _Handsome_, or maybe even Prince _Sexy_. Whatever floats your boat." I smirked at her. _Oh boy, this year's play is going to be interesting._

" No way am I calling you anything but Ikuto, got it?" She remarked. I could tell I ruined her happy moment, but that's alright with me. It's actually quite fun teasing her.

" How about Prince Ikuto?" I said back. _Oh no, here comes Tadagay. _I looked over Amu's shoulder. In a matter of seconds, the little kiddy-king walked towards me and Amu, and he smiled at her. _Whoa, did Amu just blush? No! I'm supposed to make her blush! Girls are supposed to swoon over me!_

" How are you, Hinamori-san. Congratulations on getting the role of Snow White. I knew you would get the role." Tadase smiled again, making Amu's face turn a darker shade of red. _No way! Does she like Tadagay? I could probably use that against her later. _It seemed like they both forgot my presence, so I walked over to where Kukai and Kairi were sitting down.

" Yo. Kukai. Do you think Tadase likes Amu?" I sighed as I sat down next to him. _Does Tadagay like her? He can't! Amu's mine._ I admit, I might use girls just to 'have some fun', but it's not like they don't like it. Most girls throw themselves at me, so I'm giving them what they want AND I'm getting my entertainment from it. But, Amu is different. She has a spunky attitude and it's very attractive. _Calm down, Ikuto, you can't get mad for no reason... she was just blushing... no biggy..._

" I mean, Amu was blushing when he came up to her. And then Tadase was all like, 'I knew you'd get the role...blah blah blah.' and then she blushed more. And her blush is cute, but she was blushing at Tadase, and not me. I'm The Tsukiyomi Ikuto, for heaven's sakes, but she wasn't blushing at me! Uggh... why am I even mad! It's all Tadas-"

" It's a feeling known as jealousy." Kairi interrupted my on-going rant.

" Ahahaha. Man, stop spazzing out! It's hilarious! Ahahahaaha. I knew she was tough, from the moment she yelled at you for 'tripping' on her lap. Not every girl's gonna fall for you." Kukai said, making air quotes when he said the word 'tripping'. He kept laughing and clutching his sides.

" Hahaha. You think you're so funny, don't you?" I laughed sarcastically. " She will fall for me, and I bet you."

" Oh, a bet? How much?" Nagihiko popped out of nowhere and joined the conversation. _Whoa, where'd he come from?_

" Ikuto, here, is betting that Hinamori-san, over there, will fall for him." Kairi pointed towards me, then pointed at Amu.

" Uh-huh, and I'll bet you 8500 yen that Amu will fall in love with me." I leaned in closer towards the three, talking about serious business.

" Ok, I bet 8500 yen as well, in one condition, you have to date her for a week. None of that 'one-nighter' business. After that, you break up. Deal?" Nagihiko added. Kukai and Kairi nodded their heads in agreement, and all four of us shook hands. **(a/n 8500 yen is about $100, i think)**

* * *

" All right students. Line up!" Nikaidou yelled through the bullhorn, again, but noone still paid him any attention. I was getting really tired of waiting and the overall noise students kept making, so I stood up, took the bullhorn from a surprised Nikaidou, and yelled, " Yo! Everybody! Shut up and listen!" Finally, we can begin. Some students rushed to find an empty seat, while others turned to pay attention to Nikaidou. I saw Amu run to a seat across the theathre, the one seat that was farthest away from me.

" Thank you. Now that I have your individual attention, I would like to play an icebreaker game, that, of course, involves acting because this _is _theathre." Nikaidou said.  
" I know that most of you already know each other, but some other students might not, so this game will help you get to be more familiar." he continued. _Psh... I really don't care about any of these other students. Except for Amu, of course. Why did I join theathre again? Oh yeah. To get closer to her. _He described the game, and I looked over at Kukai who started yawning. I faked a cough while muttering "Kukai" at the same time.

Kukai looked back at me, and mouthed, " This is boring."

" I know, right?" I mouthed back. Unfortunately, Nikaidou caught me, and asked me to 'volunteer' to go first. _Crap, I don't even know how to play!_ Thank the heavens that Kairi was listening, so he quickly whisper-explained that we were playing Charades, but you must act as either someone you want to be, something you like to do, something you would like to do, or something that you just like. _Sounds easy enough._

I was deciding in my head what to act out.  
_Hmmmm... what do I like? I like Amu. No, I can't possibly act that out.  
What do I like to do? I like to 'do' girls. No way is Nikaidou going to approve of that!  
What would I like to do? I would like to 'do' Amu.  
Ugh...This is too hard!_ After spending some thought into what I should act as, I finally went up onstage and started.

* * *

**~ Amu POV ~**

" You like waving at people!" fangirl.  
" You like to lick yourself?" another fangirl.  
" You like to roll on the floor!" Nagihiko.  
" You would like to be innocent for once!" Kukai.  
" You like aliens!" some other fangirl.  
" No stupid, why would he like aliens?" Utau.  
" Hey! You're stupid if you don't know that he doesn't not like aliens!." more fangirls. (**a/n did that make sense? :P**)

I watched as Ikuto acted onstage while his fangirls screamed out their guesses of what he likes. They think they know the real Ikuto, but their guesses are _soo_ off track. He was rolling on the floor, occasionally fake-licking his hands, and showed off the impression of innocence. His eyes were huge and sparkling. Overall, it looked like he was acting as a cat, but I didn't say it out loud. I mean, don't get me wrong, but Ikuto doesn't seem like a 'cat person'. But still, if he likes cats, then let the stupid perverted player like cats.

More senseless guesses were yelled out loud, echoing throughout the theathre's walls. This was getting ridiculous. Everyone was too loud, and I could barely hear myself think. The noise continued, gradually increasing in volume. My head spun from the intense loudness emitting from many fangirls and their screams.

" OhmiGod! SHUT UP! IT'S SO OBVIOUS THAT HE'S ACTING AS A CAT!" I stood up and finally snapped out loud. The room quieted down. Everyone turned their heads, focused solely on me, and I saw Ikuto smirking from the stage. Stupid smirk.

" Correct. I like cats." he said, so simple, with his smirk still intact.

" Okay Himamori-san. Because you guessed correctly, would you like to go next?" Nikaidou yelled said through the bullhorn. I quickly shook my head 'NO' and sat back down.  
" Since, Himamori-san doesn't want to go, who's next?"

Tadase instantly raised his hand, and once called upon, ran to the stage. His act was about... world domination. (o.O) _His looks are so decieving... _I had thought he was cute, and I started blushing back when he complimented me for getting the lead role. He seemed nice and kind too. Now, confirming my suspicions of him wanting to rule the world, one word came across my mind - FREAK.

_

* * *

_

**~ Ikuto POV ~**

I sat down on my seat and watched as Tadase took the stage. Looking across the theathre, I saw Amu looking right at him. She looked like she was checking him out; I would know because I get the same expression on my face when I look at her. _Maybe she does like Tadase. Man, isn't that a bummer..._

Throughout the game, I just sat quietly on my seat, thinking of ways to get Amu to go out with me. Most girls already like me, so I've never really had to try too hard. Then there was Amu, she's different, so I have to try a different approach. There was no way I'm going to lose 8500 yen to Kairi, Kukai, and Nagihiko.

_Let's see what I know about her:  
1. Her closest friends include Yaya, Nadeshiko, Rima, and my sister Utau.  
2. She joined the play for a bet against Saaya. This means she doesn't back down and tries to get the last word.  
3. She looked so scared and fragile when I was going to kiss her on stage. I guess she hasn't had her first kiss yet.  
4. Her personality definitely screams out, " BACK OFF YOU PERV" or " I'M NOT AT ALL INTERESTED IN YOU". That means I have to first find out why she hates me.  
5. Amu likes Tadase._

I listed off all the things I knew about Amu in my head. Frowning when I remembered she liked someone else, I returned my full attention to the game. _I can't be discouraged just because Amu likes Tadase. I've got to keep trying._

_

* * *

_

**~ Amu POV ~**

When Nikaidou-sensei dismissed us, I walked outside the theathre towards my friends before going home. We stood there, talked about the play, and they congratulated me on getting the lead part. I wasn't feeling so nervous anymore, considering my friends were going to be there to back me up. We discussed the main events of the play, such as the final scene where Prince Charming kisses Snow White. I blushed furiously and told them we really didn't kiss at the audition. Rima and Utau believed me, but Yaya said that she thought there was a serious lovey-dovey mood going on.

" So, you guys, we've been standing here for about half an hour, and did nothing but gossip. Shouldn't we head home now?" Rima said when it started to turn dark outside.

" Hey, you wanna sleepover instead? You can borrow my clothes and stuff. Just make sure to call your 'rents." Utau exclaimed. Yaya squealed while Rima sighed. I took out my pink cellphone, as did the others.

" Yaya can't go." Yaya said with a frown on her face. Her excited mood vanished in an instant. " Yaya has to babysit."

" My parents said it's alright, as long as we walk home in a group and don't go into dark alleys at this time of the day." Rima told us quietly. She wasn't as excited as Yaya was, but it was obvious that she was slightly in a happier mood.

" Mine said to go ahead and have fun. I just have to stop by the store and buy some detergent." I told them. Utau and Rima nodded, saying they'll walk with me to the local market. Yaya waved goodbye and left to the direction of her home. We started walking away from the school theathre, heading to the store.

" I called Ikuto, telling him that you and Rima are sleeping over. He said that he's inviting Kukai, Tadase and Nagihiko to come over." Utau shut her phone closed and told me. _Great... the perverted playboy is sleeping in the same house that I'm sleeping over.  
__  
_" Dont worry, I told him not to bother us, so he's not going to rape you." she continued. _He was going to rape me! I don't think I want to sleep over anymore, even if Utau and Rima are with me! _

"You already told your parents you're coming over, so it's too late to back down now." Utau finalized._ It's like she had read my mind._

I sighed and mumbled, " I wasn't going to back down."

* * *

**~ Ikuto POV ~**

I hung up and shut my phone. Utau told me that Amu was sleeping over with Rima at out house tonight, so I called the boys. Kairi said he could'nt come because he needed to study. Kukai agreed, knowing that Utau was going to be here. Tadase and Nagihiko also said that they'd be coming over. I had plans that will hopefully get Amu to go out with me. Utau's only condition for tonight is to not bother her, Rima, and Amu. Then, I'll win the bet after a week, break up with her, and win 8500 yen. _Tadase better not ruin this._


	6. Chapter 6

**I got one review from a person (*cough* Missing-One *cough*) about the OOCness. I totally understand what you mean... Ikuto _is_ acting too much out of character isn't he? Well, his personality right now is part of the plot. He's going to be more perverted than in the anime, but his attitude is going to change later (again, it's part of the story), so don't fret.**

**WARNING: A BIT OF TADAMU IS IN THIS CHAPTER, ALONG WITH SOME PERVERTED IKUTO THINKING ...nothing more... don't say I didn't warn you...  
(on a random note: I don't like saying 'Tadamu'; it doesn't sound right... but 'Amuse' or 'Amase' doesn't seem like a good name either... CUZ' of course, AMUTO is waaay better... or could I say 'Ikumu' or 'Ikamu' or 'Amukuto'? nah. P)  
****

* * *

**

**~ Ikuto POV ~**

Kukai, Nagihiko, Tadase, Utau, Rima, and Amu finally arrived at the house at the same time. Utau's and my parents were away for the week, so we could do anything we want. _Anything. _Amu had brought some detergent. For what reason? How would I know?

We all ate some pizza that Kukai had brought, and then watched television. Everything seemed to be a bit awkard, yet it felt content. It was awkward because Tadase kept looking at Amu everytime she giggled at a comedy scene, and he would start blushing lightly. Then, Rima would scold her for not knowing 'real comedy', and Nagihiko would tell her to 'chill out'. Utau would sigh every once in a while, looking like she was really, really bored. Kukai would then try to crack a joke to make her happier, and Rima would scold him, once again starting the cycle.

Yet, I felt content. Here, I was with my closest friends and was actually enjoying myself. I haven't felt so complete in a while, and the sight of seeing them joking around was heart-warming. It made me feel carefree, and different.

" Let's play 'Truth or Dare'!" Kukai yelled. It was starting get pretty boring after watching the same re-runs on television play every hour. I smirked as I thought this to be the perfect opportunity to get Amu's attention. We all nodded our heads. Kukai chugged his Coke, and we used the bottle for the spinner. It slowly spun around, and landed on Rima.

" Oi, Rima... truth or dare?" Kukai asked with a small smile forming on his face.

" This is stupid. I don't want to play." she quietly replied.

" Why? Are you afraid of my truth questions, or maybe my difficult dares?" Kukai tried to get her to play the game. It was working when Rima gave him a glare and answered, " FINE. Dare."

" Ok then, I want you to sit on Nagihiko's lap for the next two rounds." Kukai said quickly, before Rima could change her mind. Rima's expression turned deadly, and if looks could kill, Kukai would have been dead in 2 seconds flat.

" I am not sitting on that cross-dresser's lap!" she yelled out.

" Excuse me?" Nagihiko yelled out at her, obviously offended. I smirked, knowing very well that they both like each other.

" What?" Rima scowled. Her expression changed when she saw Kukai supressing a laugh.  
" You know what? Forget it." Rima walked over to where Nagihiko was sitting, and sat on his lap. Nagihiko blushed a bit, and so did Rima, but they both tried to hide it with a cool composure. Rima angrily took the bottle and spun it.

_Please don't land on me..._ the bottle spun around and around. Rima's sour mood made everyone hope that the bottle wouldn't land on them. She'd take out her revenge on anyone, except maybe Amu. It finally started slowing down, landing on...

Tadase.

" So Tadase, truth or dare?" Rima asked him with an innocent smile planted on her face.

**~ Tadase POV ~**

I gulped. Either choice was going to be hell. Ikuto smirked, Kukai was smiling encouragingly, Utau was bored, and Amu was looking as angelic and pretty as she always was. Nagihiko had an expression of pure pity on his face. I took a glance at Rima, who looked like she was thinking._ Sh__e's probably thinking of a good question to embarass me if I chose truth, or an even better dare to force me to do if I chose dare._

Thinking that the truth never hurts, I straightened my shoulders and confidently said, "Truth."

Rima smiled and asked, " Do you like Amu-chan?"

_Bingo. That was the one question I didn't want her to ask. Ugh... if I lied, they would know I'm lying because they know me too well. If I told the truth, who knows what Amu would think?_

I gathered up my confidence, trying to get that 'I'm ready for this' feeling build up. " I want to say this... if you'll let me, Hinamori-san."  
I turned to face Amu who was blushing a deep red. She nodded her head.

" Uhmmm." I wasn't feeling quite ready yet, but I mustered up more courage to finally admit my feelings. I grabbed her hands and looked straight into her golden eyes. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off my chest, until I felt Ikuto's glare behind my back.

" I love you." I continued. Amu was looking down at the floor, blushing. She looked so beautiful. _I wonder what she's thinking. Maybe I said it too soon. Or was it too cheesy? This is Amu I'm talking about. What was I thinking? She's too Cool and Spicy for me. I'm hopeless. _Saying those words out loud, made me realize that even though I have feelings for her, she might not feel the same way.

_Nagihiko and Kukai are probably enjoying this. _I turned to face them, making sure to avoid Ikuto's face, and saw that they were trying so hard to surpress their giggles. _They are so immature._

**~ Nagihiko and Kukai POV ~**

" I love you."

I tried to hold in my laughter. Amu's expression was just hilarious! She was blushing a deep red that was darker than her hair.  
Then, there was Tadase's attitude. He was so confident and it was really funny how his confession was so moving, yet no one took him seriously except for Amu and Ikuto. After a few minutes, it seemed like he finally realized what he had just said, then his confidence appeared to have vanished.  
Lastly was Ikuto's expression. It was shock, anger, and hurt all mixed into one face. I could tell he was taking this really seriously. Tadase's confession could really be a disadvantage for him and the bet.

**~ Ikuto POV ~**

" I love you." Tadase had said.

He looked so confident, and Amu was blushing. I glared at him _What does Amu think? Does she reciprocate those feelings? I can't take this. She's not even mine, so why should I care? But, I do need to win that bet, so I have to care. I can't possibly get her to go out with me, now that Tadase's in the way. I shouldn't have even invited him! I knew he would ruin this. _I glared at Tadase, who was staring deep into Amu's eyes. He turned his head to look at Nagihiko and Kukai, carefully ignoring me. My glare only hardened.

**~ Amu POV ~**

" I love you."

_OhMiGod! He just said he _loves _me! This is big! What do I do? This person likes me. I mean, he is cute, but he's obsessed with world domination... What do i do? WHAT DO I DO? I can't just reject him here, he'd feel bad and hate me. But I can't say I like him either. I don't want to date him! WHAT TO DO? WHAT TO DO?_

Tadase stared at my eyes. My face heated up and I could tell it was probably darker than tomatoes. I quickly looked down at the floor.

" I-I'm s-sorr-ry, b-but I can't s-say the same f-for y-yoou. You're a n-nice g-guy, b-but I-I'm not l-looking for a r-relationship. Gomen." I whispered once I could think more properly. I think I heard Ikuto sigh, but my focus was on Tadase. He shrugged, as if he knew that was going to be my response.

" Good, good, now Tadase, spin the bottle and let's continue on with the game." Rima said. She and Utau hadn't done a single thing during the confession. My face slightly cooled down, and I hoped I was turning back to my original paler skin color.

" Nah, it's OK. I'm going to bed." Tadase whispered.

" Same here." Ikuto snarled. His voice was deep and it scared me. He stomped his way to his room. Obviously, something was bothering him.

" Then we'll be going too," Kukai let out a loud sigh and walked towards Ikuto's bedroom. Rima also stood up from Nagihiko's lap, and together, they walked to Ikuto's or Utau's bedroom.

" Well _that_ was interesting," Utau said after a few moments of silence. "How do you feel Amu?"

" Kyaaaa! That was too embarassing! I'm going to sleep" I said while standing up and heading towards the bathroom. I needed to take a quick shower and calm myself down.

****

~ Rima and Utau POV ~

_What the fudge just happened? Poor Amu, she's probably confused. Being her is probably so difficult. Obviously Kukai and Nagihiko didn't understand. They were laughing. _I glared at Kukai and Nagihiko, who walked away to Ikuto's room. _They don't understand..._

**~ Ikuto POV ~**

I marched off to my room. _Whew... Thank gods she rejected him. Why do I feel so relieved? _I turned to Tadase who was already asleep on the floor and glared at him even more. _Wait, why am I glaring at him again? He didn't do anything wrong. _Sighing, I turned off the lights and plopped myself onto my bed, falling into a deep slumber.

_~ Ikuto's dream ~_

_The sun was setting, and I was taking a walk in the park, holding hands with someone. I couldn't see their face, but I could tell it was a girl bacause the hands were very gentle. We stopped under a tree and looked at the sunset. The girl turned around to face me, but I couldn't tell who it was. Their face was like a shadow. She gave me a hug, one sweet hug that seemed to last forever. Once she turned back to face the sunlight, we entertwined hands._

_" I love you, Ikuto." her angelic voice said into my ear. The voice was very familiar, yet distant. It was that sentence, with only four words being said, that made my heart beat fast. It's just too bad that I can't remember who had said it._

_" I love you, too. Promise not to leave?" I whispered._

_" I promise. Cross my heart, hope to die." the girl said. I smiled, a real smile, and pecked her cheek._

_Then, the scenary changed. I was in my room, lying down on my bed, while watching Tom and Jerry on television. It's a show about a cat chasing a mouse, but the cat always get hurt with every attempt. A knock was heard through the door._

_I looked towards the door, wondering who would want to visit, and said, " Come in..."_

_Amu walked in, wearing a maid outfit that was very short and showed a big amount of cleavage. In her hands was a plate full of assorted fruits and chocolate syrup dip. She walked over to the bed, while swaying her butt, and sat down next to me._

_" Hey Ikuto," she seductively whispered in my ear. _Is this Amu? It can't possibly be! _She took a strawberry, dipped it in chocolate syrup, then licked her lips. Next, she slowly began to lick off the chocolate on her strawberry, making sure not to break eye contact with me. _Wow that's hot.

_" Say 'Aaah'." Amu took another strawberry, dipped it in the syrup, and hand fed me. Her hand always managed to brush softly against my lips._

_" Why don't we play a game?" she asked, after I ate about six strawberries, four orange slices, five grapes, and some other fruits. I smirked at her, knowing this would be fun._

_" What kind of game?" I whispered._

_" Well, how about 'Cat and Mouse'? You'll be the cat who chases me, the mouse. Try not to get hurt, Ikuto." she stood up and ran to the other side of the room. Her skirt flitted up a bit, exposing her underwear... it had strawberry and cat designs. I smirked even more, and chased her throughout the room. When she hid under the bed covers, I lifted them up and sat next to her, every exhausted. She still looked full of energy, so when she tried to run away, I grabbed her in my arms. I leaned my head forward, capturing her lips with my own. It was a kiss unlike any other; it was electrifying, but in a good way. I pulled the covers over us and began to undress..._

_It was a night to remember._

_~ End of dream ~_

I woke up, heard some laughing, and felt something soft pressed against my face. It was a pillow, and the people laughing were Kukai, Nagihiko, and Tadase.

" AHAHAHAHAahahahaAHAHAHhaha... y-you -AHAHA w-were a-all g-groaning and -AahahahahahahAHAHAHa g-grinding -AHAHahahaH a-against your P-PILLOW!" they burst into laughter again.

" Ahaha... I-I-I s-should've b-bro-b-brought my c-camera! Ahahaha... t-then I c-could s-show A-hahahaha A-AMU!" Nagihiko laughed. _Gee, this is embarassing... was I really humping my pillow? How pathetic._

" Let's play a game! Say Aaah!" Kukai imitated my sleep-talking. He faked a groan, which made me blush just a little bit. That was the first time I've had an intimate dream about a girl.

I snorted and stomped off to the bathroom, wanting to take a morning shower.

**~ Amu POV ~**

I dried my hair, and then lied down on the sleeping bag Utau let me borrow. I couldn't fall asleep for a while, for I kept thinking about the whole scenario involving Tadase. _He likes me?_ He's a good and kind fellow, but I just can't love someone. I can't get myself too attached. I tried counting sheep; it eventually worked, and I feel into a deep sleep.

_~ Amu's dream ~_

_" Hun, be sure to watch your little sister. Don't stray too far!"_

_" Hai. Buh- bye!" a little pink-haired girl replied to her mom. The little girl ran off with her 5-year old sibling taking the lead towards the water. It was a bright sunny afternoon, and the sun shone brightly on the sand. It was May 5th. They were at the beach, enjoying a weekend for the pink-haired girl's eighth birthday._

_" Onee-chan, look! I made you a birdway cake!" the girl looked towards her baby sister and the mound of sand piled in front of her._

_" Ami, that isn't a cake unless it has candles," she smiled at her little sister, who ran off to go look for a twig to put on top of the mound of sand. The pinkette then sighed and laid herself down on the sand, shutting her eyes for just a moment. She reopened them a few minutes later when she heard her sibling gasp, holding a worn-out straw in her hand._

_" Sis! You sat on me cake!" she exclaimed._

_" Sorry Ami. It's an accident, let's make it again together, okay?" the girl said calmly, hoping her sibling wouldn't throw a tantrum. Being an older sister is tough, but the eight-year old can manage._

_" No, the first cake was pwetty, and I already had a candle!" the 5-year old exclaimed, holding out her hand with the straw in it._

_" Ami, we can make a prettier cake. We can make it bigger too." _

_" Okee-Dokee."_

_The two girls spent a half hour adding sand to the growing mound of a 'cake'. Once Ami was bored, she asked her older sister to help bury herself in sand._

_" Sis, bury me!"_

_" Okay. Just close your eyes so no sand will go in."_

_" But no sand will go in because you won't put any in, Sis!"_

_" Ami, just close them."_

_" No._

_" OWWWWWWW! SIS IT HURTS! I HATE YOU!"_

_" Humph. I told you to close your eyes. So I hate you too."_

_The pinkette had poured some sand into her little sister's eyes, trying to prove her point. The little sibling cried and ran to the ocean to wash it off. It stung more due to the salt in the water. Blinded, she tripped and fell, drowning in the ocean's waves._

_" SIS! HELP ME!" her pleas for help were being swallowed by the current. The girl ignored her sister, still feeling angry at the little fight they had moments ago. _

_" SIS! SIS! HEELLPP!" the little 5-year old was drowning, unable to breathe, feel or see anything. All she could feel were the ocean's waves pushing and pulling her against her will.  
In a brief moment, she thought about the fight she just had with her older sister and coughed out, " I'm sorry, I love you."  
It was barely audible and was strained in the water. The little girl had a coughing fit and drowned in the water._

_~ End of dream ~_

I woke up and felt something soft yet wet on my face. It was a pillow, and it was wet because of the tears I shed during my dream. Looking around the room, I saw Utau and Rima still fast asleep. _Thank goodness they're asleep. I'm supposed to be tough, so I shouldn't be crying. Also, I can't bare to have them question me this early in the morning._ I tiptoed quietly out of Utau's room in search of the bathroom. I needed to wash up before anyone could see me so... fragile. It's just not 'Cool and Spicy' to cry in public.

I wiped away my tears, trying to clear my mind of any sad thoughts, and bumped into something. Or someone.

**~ Ikuto POV ~**

I scrambled awkwardly to the bathroom, trying to make my boner go away, when I bumped into something. Or someone.


	7. Chapter 7

**I haven't updated in a while...  
**  
**During December, I wrote my first Christmas one-shot (it's an Amuto, of course), then haven't been writing very much after that. Thanks to those people who favorited/alerted/reviewed the story!**

Anyways, I've been _reading_ fanfics instead of continuing this, so, please don't be mad for the delay!

* * *

**~ Ikuto POV ~**

I looked up at the person I had just bumped into. Amu. Her eyes were red and puffy; it looked like she had been crying. I felt a little self-conscious; I still had a boner from the dream I had about the girl standing before me. But I didn't let that bother me. Right now, all that mattered was _why_ Amu was crying.

" Uhmmm... Hey Amu. What's up?" I couldn't think of anything else to say. It obviously wasn't the time to make any perverted remarks. She looked up at me, her golden honey eyes staring right into my blue ones.

" Why do _you_ care?" she spat at me. _Why do I care?_ _Why do I care? Why do I care? _Her reply echoed in my head. It wasn't like me to give concern about a girl, and it especially wasn't like me to have dreams and worry about the same girl.

But, on impulse, I hugged her. No matter what condition she's facing at the moment, I know that deep down in my heart, I can't just leave her crying. She squeaked a little in surprise, and tried to push me off, but I held on to her even tighter. Her head was hidden in my chest, and my shirt was starting to soak.

" L-let g-g-goo of m-me!" She squawked, louder than before. I backed away from my hug to look at her face, only to see tears gliding down her cheeks at an even faster pace. I wasn't expecting her to cry harder, and whatever I did, I didn't mean to do. I held her face with both my hands, and wiped away the tears with my thumbs.

" Shhh... Amu, it's OK. Calm down." I whispered soothing words into her ear, while trying to get her to relax. Soon, she leaned into my hug, and the crying slowly subsided. Small hiccups later replaced her sobs, and it, too, died down after a couple minutes.

" Thanks, Ikuto." She mumbled into my t-shirt, while backing away from the hug. I pulled her closer to me once more, savoring the scent of her hair and the warmth of her body, before letting go.

" No problem. Now do you want to tell me what's wrong?" I asked, still wondering why she even started crying in the first place. One of the only moments that I've seen girls cry in before, were the ones in which a break-up was involved. Although, I haven't dated Amu _yet_, so I know that this time, it was't my fault.

" Nah, I'm all better. Thanks... again." She said once more, before turning around to enter the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

I scratched the back of my head, while facing the bathroom door. _Wow, that girl is hard to crack._

Because it was a school day, I decided to wake up the rest of the people who were still sleeping. The guys were already awake, I knew that for sure. I also knew that they would probably spread rumors to the whole school about 'me and the pillow', and never let me live it down; they would probably use it as blackmail. Typical guy thing.

Walking to Utau's room, I was thinking, once again, about what I know about Amu.

_1. Her closest friends include Yaya, Nadeshiko, Rima, and my sister Utau._  
_2. She joined the play for a bet against Saaya. This means she doesn't back down and tries to get the last word._  
_3. She looked so scared and fragile when I was going to kiss her on stage. I guess she hasn't had her first kiss yet._  
_4. Her personality definitely screams out, " BACK OFF YOU PERV" or " I'M NOT AT ALL INTERESTED IN YOU". That means I have to first find out why she hates me._  
_5. Amu doesn't like Tadase._

I was so relieved to find out that she doesn't like one of my best friends. It would be like France all over again.

So, her close friends are Yaya, Nadeshiko, Rima, and Utau. I could ask Rima and Utau if they knew anything about why Amu was crying. She's hiding something, and it's hurting her.

" Utau! Get up!" I knocked on my sister's door while yelling at her to get up.

A groggy and sour-mooded Rima opened the door, her eyes still squinting as if the light from the hallways were blinding her. I peeked behind her to see Utau also getting up, opening the blinds, then looking at me expectantly.

" What do you want?" Rima asked in a hoarse and tired voice; she obviously wasn't fully awake yet.

" Wake up. There's school." I bluntly replied. Shouldn't they be grateful that I made sure they weren't late for school?

" Hey! Amu's gone!" Utau yelled from the other side of the door, her voice sounding worried and panicked. I smirked at Rima, who instantly knew that I knew where Amu was.

" Where is she, Ikuto?" Rima asked me, trying to look innocent, but I saw that evil glint in her eyes. _Did she do something to Amu last night to make her cry? She probably took revenge for making her sit on Nagihiko's lap..._

" What did you do?" I glared at her.

" What did _you_ do?" She glared back, while crossing her arms.

" I asked first." I replied. If Rima did anything to Amu to make her hurt like that, _wait, why do I care?_

" You asked about what first?" Someone said from behind me. I turned around to see Amu, dressed up ready for school, and looking like she wasn't at all crying.

" Amu! Where were you." Utau ran up to her, the worry wearing off and turning into a mixture relief and irritation.

" Uh, the bathroom?" She said, while walking into the room to grab her backpack. " Aren't you guys going to get ready?"  
Rima and Utau nodded, then yelled at me to leave the room.

* * *

When we finally arrived at school, the fans started to crowd again.

" Congratulations!"  
" I can't believe you're the prince!"  
" Of course you got the role!"  
I heard some shout-outs from the noisy crowd, and recieved a few pats on my back. The news traveled pretty fast.

Amu walked away from the crowd first, trying to appear 'Cool N Spicy', like she really didn't give a care about friends or fans. Only, I noticed that she looked stressed out, angry and just plain irritated. I followed her, feeling like a stalker, while completely ignoring the hugs and cries from my fans.

She walked into the empty school theather, then sat on a seat on in the front row.

* * *

**~ Amu POV ~**

Idiot Ikuto. He is always flirting with everyone, and is always getting on my nerves. To make things worse, he saw me crying this morning. He probably doesn't care why I was crying, but I know for sure that he's probably going to keep asking questions.

So much for my 'Cool N Spicy' image.

I leaned back against my chair, and let out a deep breath. It feels so nice to be in the theatre. It's always really easy to relax there; the air conditioning is set at just the right temperature and the kids in school never come in on a regular basis, unless there's an important event going on. The theatre gave off the 'peace and serenity' vibe, making me feel drowsy from lack of a good night's sleep.

Suddenly, I felt two arms wrap around my neck from behind me. I turned around, finding no other than Ikuto. He was kneeling in the row behind my chair, with his arms wrapped around my neck and head resting on my left shoulder. The drowsy feeling I had felt merely seconds ago, vanished completely into thin air.

" Ikuto?" I whispered softly, wondering how he was able to find me through his crowd of fans, and why he was in the theather.

" Mmhm." He mumbled in reply.

" Uh... Let go of me?" My demand came out more like a question, one with a tone that sounded unsure whether I wanted him to let go of me or not.

" Nope."

" Why are you always bugging me?"

He lifted his head from my shoulder, and turned me around to face him. His eyes locked onto mine, holding my gaze for what felt like minutes. Looking through his eyes, there seemed to be some secret joke he was hiding, and the punchline was something he didn't want to tell me. It was as if he knew everything, but at the same time, he didn't.

" Because... I need you to go out with me." He said with a smirk.

Instantly, I felt the common feeling of heat rush up to my cheeks, my nervousness starting to slip through my 'Cool N Spicy' act. _He's just flirting... Stupid Ikuto... _His smirk grew bigger, and it was obvious that the joke was just revealed, but I didn't understand the full humor in it. He rested his head against my shoulder once more.

" Wha-what?" I stuttered. Ikuto sighed, his breath leaving a tingling feeling against my neck.

" Didn't you hear me?" He mumbled against my shoulder in mock annoyance, and I could feel that his smirk was still intact through the fabric of my shirt. " I said, I need you to go out with me."

* * *

**~ Ikuto POV ~**

" No." She pushed my head away from her shoulder, then stood up to face me. Her 'Cool N Spicy' act appeared again, so very different from her real self. That's another thing I learned about Amu. She acts tough, but she's hiding something, something that hurts her. It makes her cry, and it's something she's keeping as a secret. A secret that's bound to be cracked by me.

" What you want is different from what you need, so leave me alone." Amu said, glaring straight into my eyes.

" But, I _do_ need you to go out with me." She doesn't get it. I'm telling the truth, because I do need to win that bet. My own personal joke, only shared between me and the boys.

" I said, NO."

I smirked at her stubborness. No matter how much it irks me that she still wasn't willing to go out, her reactons were still worth it.

" Fine, then, I'll just tell Tadase that you do want to go out with him." I said. _If she rejected Tadase, it means that she hates him. And if she hates him, that means that I have a chance, and she would much rather go out with me instead of Tadase._

" I'd rather go out with Tadase, than you." she spat out the last words.

" Really?" I remarked, while raising an eyebrow.

" Really." she said in a satisfied tone.

" Fine." I figured that I could bluff my way out, making her admit that she really would rather go out with me.

" Fine."

" I'll just go and tell Tadase now..." I said, marching back to the theather's doorway, making it seem like I really was going to tell Tadase. In a few moments, she'll stop me, and admit that she doesn't want to.

" Go ahead." she said, taking the last word.

Just like Number 2 on my list of what I know about Amu:  
_2. She joined the play for a bet against Saaya. This means she doesn't back down and tries to get the last word._

She didn't back down from me. She took the last word. She's different.

* * *

**~ Amu POV ~**

_What have I done? _I didn't want to go out with Tadase, but if I said so, it would just give Ikuto the satisfaction! Why does he have to make things so complicated? I already have enough to deal with...

He left out the door, probably going to tell Tadase the news.

* * *

**~ Ikuto POV ~**

She is going to regret saying 'No' to me. On my way to find Tadase, I formed a brilliant scheme, one that will surely make Amu mine and will get me my money. If only Tadase would cooperate...

" Tadase!" I yelled across the field. He was playing goalie for Kukai's soccer mini-practice, but wasn't doing such a great job.

" Thank gods you're here! Help! Kukai's kicking like crazy!" I smirked towards Kukai, who gave me a thumbs-up in reply.

" Get over here!" I scolded Tadase, pointing my index finger to the spot next to me. He nodded, then ran from Kukai's next soccer kick.

" Okay, so, Amu just told me, to tell you, that she wants to go out with you." I said in a low whisper.

" Really!" Tadase exclaimed with a grin and a blush.

" Shhh... It's a secret. And yeah, really. Noone's supposed to know about it, except for me, you, and Amu. Got it?"

" Okay!" he broke into an even bigger smile. " Alright!"

* * *

**~ Saaya POV ~ (rewind to last night)**

" Mirror, mirror, and talking dolls... who's the prettiest one of all?" I said aloud to the stand-up long mirror in my bedroom. The talking dolls were sitting around in a circle on my carpet, sharing gossip, while I stood before the mirror. I overheard that Amu and the others were going to be _sleeping _at _Ikuto's_ house, so I decided to have my own sleepover. It's going to be better than Amu's.

" You are, Saaya-sama!" One of my talking dolls praised. **(a/n Saaya calls her 'friends', 'fans', and 'buddies', her 'talking dolls', because she tells tells them what to dress like so they can coordinate the next day. Also, she can't remember their names, so she calls them 'talking dolls' instead.)**

" Saaya is prettiest!" Another talking doll said.

" Well, umm, Amu-chan is also really pretty." A talking doll with long blonde hair and blue pajamas said.

" OHOHOHO! That's a funny joke. OHOHOHO, you really are hilarious, Talking Doll number 3!" I said, unbelieving that Amu could be prettier than I.

" But my name is Lulu! I'm not a talking doll!" she snapped at me. Who dares to snap at The Yamabuki Saaya!

" Whatever, talking doll, everyone else in this room knows that I am better than Amu, so you can't say that." I yelled at Talking Doll number 3, who glared at me. I don't even remember inviting her!

" Uhmm, Saaya-sama? I think Amu is also pretty." Another talking doll dared to say.

" Uh-huh. Me too..." All the other talking dolls nodded their heads, agreeing with Talking Doll number 3.

" Is that so? OHOHOHO. You guys are really funny!" I said. " Now, GET OUT." I ordered them to leave my house.

Once they left, I took out my cellphone and dialed a number.

" Hello? Yes, Savulabatations to you too." I said to the person who answered on the other line. _What the heck does Salutations even mean? And how the heck did he pronounce it?_

" Okay, down to business. I need you to kill Hinamori Amu."

" Yes, yes, I know that killing her is illegal."

" Okay, then do something else just as terrible. Rip her heart out, and hand it to me."

" Eww, not like that. I meant, do something evil."

" OHOHOHO! That's the most brilliant plan ever!"

* * *

**Let's see... I'm proposing a review4review/favorite4favorite deal. Anybody up for it? I'm not the kind of person who would use up a whole page giving review feedbacks, when some readers probably skip it anyways and get on with the real story. I'm not a big fan of the whole, " I'll update, only after (insert number) reviews", either. Also, I'm pretty sure that people feel nice when they recieve a good review, because I know I do.**

**So, if you review my story, I'll review one or more of your stories. Or, if you favorite my story, I'll add one of your stories to my favorites list. I currently don't have any stories saved on my favorites list, even though I should have about a hundred favorite stories, because I've already read a lot that I really like.**

**Only catch: I read Shugo Chara, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Vampire Knight, Whisper of the Heart, or Maid-Sama! fics.  
****  
If you don't have a story written, well then, I advise you to hurry up and go write one, now! I personally thank you anyways for reviewing/favoriting/alerting.**

**On a side note: Can someone tell me if it's spelled 'theathre' or 'theather'?**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is _really_ short, I'm sorry. BUT, it's a _really_ crucial chapter, because it builds foreshadowing and such...**

**~ Amu POV ~**

_" Ami! Noo!" the little girl with pink hair cried, whilst being pulled back by her sobbing parents. " Don't go! Ami!"_

_Outside, it was raining hard, the raindrops falling just as fast as the tears on the eight year-old's face. Inside, the cries and mourns were just as loud._

_A priest stood on the podium, his expression sad and sympathetic. He tried to give a small smile at the pinkette, but to no avail did he lighten up her mood. He motioned to the girl's mom, who nodded her head and walked to the microphone stand._

_" Hinamori Ami was a very nice girl. She was always there to cheer on everyone, and she had huge, inspiring dreams of becoming a singer." She spoke softly into the microphone._

_" Her smile made people want to smile. Her laugh made people want to laugh. Her voice and kind words made people want to speak up for themselves, or sing along. Her presence itself was one that made everybody want to jump and dance." The tears were escaping along the edges of her eyes at an uncontrollably fast pace. _

_The little pinkette's dad cried even louder, loudly sobbing about "his little sparrow", and the pinkette finally broke through his iron grasp. She ran to the coffin at the front which held her sister, and gave it a big hug._

_" Ami! I love you! I never hate you!" she cried, and the people in the room had gone even quieter to honor the girl. The raindrops could be heard - pit pat pit pat - through the church roof, while the little girl sobbed her heart out._

_" She lived a short, but sweet five years, and those years will always be remembered. Hinamori Ami will always be remembered - not just in our minds, but in our hearts as well." The girl's mom ended her eulogy, and walked away to give her some space._

" Amu-chan! Wake up!" I heard a voice.

" What?" I snapped my head up to look at the speaker. A tearjerking nausea was buried deep in my chest, and it was wanting escape. I needed to get out of whereever I was at the moment, in order to shed the tears that were threatening to fall out of my eyes. I tried to hold back the tears, but I felt them start to well up, knowing they would escape soon.

It was Tadase. Oh no. For the past few days, maybe even weeks, I've been avoiding him. Only because Ikuto lied to him about me wanting to go out with him. Stupid Ikuto. He's causing me even more trouble! Everytime Tadase was walking down the hallways the same time as me, I'd turn to the nearest classroom and hide behind the door. Everytime he tred to sit next to me at lunchtime, I'd move seats next to Ikuto, and avoid eye contact. Everytime he'd try to talk afterschool, I'd say I was busy, and leave abruptly. I'd always have a chance at avoiding him.

Although, for some reason, Ikuto would always be at my side. When I needed to hide, he would know just when and how to cover me up.

" You looked really cute while sleeping in class." Tadase walked from across the room towards my desk with a smile and a dark red blush planted on his face. I was sleeping in class? I looked around, noticing that everyone had left already - even the teacher.

" Uh. Sure." I mumbled. " I have to go. I need to use the bathroom." I gathered my belongings, then stood up to leave.

" No, wait. Why are you avoiding me?" he asked with innocent eyes. I could feel the tears building, about to let loose. " Why do you keep walking away when I want to talk to you?"

I took a few steps towards the door, but as I tried to run to the bathroom, Tadase managed to grab my wrist and face me towards him. Then, the wave of sadness washed over me. The tears finally let loose from the dark corner of my mind, where I tried to keep them in.

" Amu-chan?" Tadase gasped in disbelief. " D-don't cry! I didn't mean to make you cry! Oh no!" He panicked, and tried to get me to calm down. Suddenly, the classroom door burst open, and in the doorway, stood none other than Ikuto.

" What happened, Kiddy-King?" He sent Tadase a dark glare.

* * *

**~ Ikuto POV ~**

I was walking down the hallway, looking for Amu. It's been a couple of days, and she still hasn't seemed to fall for me. After I told Tadase that she wanted to go out with him, my plan was in session. First off, I just need them to keep it a secret. While Amu keeps hiding from him, Tadase will believe that they are already together. To finish it off, I'll get Amu to deal with him, by either 'breaking up' with him, and telling him it was all a lie. Amu will keep hiding from him, by staying by my side, since no one else knows! It's perfect!

I walked to Amu's classroom door, and stayed out of sight from the other side of the door, but stayed near enough to be able to see her. Tadase was with Amu... _wait, Tadase isn't supposed to be with Amu! This'll ruin everything!_

He suddenly grabbed her wrist when she stood up, and then she started crying. _Why is she crying! Shizz, what did he do? _I kicked the door open, and glared at Tadase.

" What happened, Kiddy-King?" I asked, while holding back a growl that was daring to leave my throat.

" Tsukiyomi Ikuto! This isn't your concern!" he yelled.

" Then, why is Amu crying?" I screamed back at him. He was starting to piss me off.

" STOP!" Amu yelled, causing Tadase and I to stop glaring at each other and to look at her.

" Enough! It wasn't Tadase's fault! He didn't do anything! Why are you even here? Stupid Ikuto." Her eyes were starting to return to its normal gorgeous golden honey color, and her mood seemed to change. I suddenly noticed how her eyes seem to gleam in the light, and it was so mesmerizing, I almost got lost while staring.

" Wha- what? But, you were crying... and... you were in tears... and... yea..." Tadase mumbled with a confused expression on his face, breaking my hypnotic gaze on Amu.

" Tadase, look, I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you. It's just that, I told you I'm not looking for a relationship." She explained in a half-sad, half-happy tone. _Oh no, she wasn't supposed to explain yet! I need more time for her to hide from him, by staying with me!_

" What? But, Ikuto said that you wanted to go out with me..." he trailed off, staring at me with a betrayed look on his face. I smirked.

" You believe it?" I said. He turned away to glance at Amu, then grabbed his stuff and walked away.

" Great... thanks a lot, Ikuto!" she said in a sarcastically.

" Your welcome." I replied with the same sarcasm.

* * *

**~ Amu POV ~**

They were fighting... over me. It was my fault they were yelling at each other, and it was all because I started crying, again.

I grabbed my belongings, once more, and headed out the door. There was play practice afterschool, so I headed straight to the theater, hoping to avoid Ikuto and Tadase. I've had enough of Ikuto! I stared down at my shoes, not bothering to look at what's in front of me.

" Hey! Watch it!" a snobby voice faintly echoed through my head, as I felt myself falling towards the ground. Instead of hitting the ground, as expected, two arms caught my body.

" Wha- what?" I turned around to see my savior. A boy with green hair, and glasses squinted his eyes to look at me. " Kairi?"

" Hello, Hinamori-san. Please be sure to watch your step. We wouldn't want anything terrible to happen, now do we?" he said in a courteous manner. My cheeks started to burn up, after realizing that he was still holding my body against his. He actually felt... warm, and it felt nice.

" Humph. When the Great Yamabuki Saaya is in the hallways, you should pay close attention!" Saaya exclaimed. Kairi let me go, then looked at her with an apologetic expression.

" Sorry, Yamabuki-san. We didn't mean to cause you a disturbance." he said so politely, and so kindly. I never realized that he was always such a good person. Always such a nice friend. " Anyways, we will be heading first. Shall we go, Hinamori-san?" he extended his arm, lending me his elbow.

I linked elbows with Kairi, and headed to the theater. " O-ok. Let's go." I involuntarily stuttered.

From behind me, I heard a " Humph." from Saaya. " Talking dolls, let's go." She snapped her fingers and strutted away, followed by her crew of 'best friends'. One girl, Lulu, I believe, turned to face me before leaving. She had on an apologetic look, and mouthed the words, " Be careful of who you trust."

* * *

**~ Ikuto POV ~**

I was in the theater already, waiting for my princess to arrive. After all, we can't practice without the reason for the play! Nikaidou was obviously starting to get impatient. He was pacing back and forth, as if in deep thought about something really important.

Finally, Amu walked in. With Kairi. Their elbows were linked together. And she was smiling.

Her smile made me want to swoon. Never before had I seen such a smile that was so... genuine. My heart started to race, pounding hard and fast _(that what she said)_ againt my ribcage.

Why is she with Kairi? I thought Kairi started the bet so that I could get the girl. Why is he with her? Are they dating? Does she like him? Does he like her? He's actually touching her elbow! I'm supposed to hold her. She's mine.

Many questions stirred in my mind. I tried to shake them off by looking at the pacing Nikaidou, rather than the two people walking towards me.

But, some questions were just questions that I couldn't stop thinking about, _Did she replace me? Did I even have a place reserved in her heart? Will I ever have a place in her heart?_


	9. Chapter 9

~ Ikuto POV ~

" Salutations, Tsukiyomi-kun." Kairi said as he and Amu approached me, their elbows still linked. I returned his greeting with a small nod. Something about Amu being with Kairi, made me really angry. It was a different feeling. I know that Amu isn't mine, not exactly yet, but, seeing her with Kairi, one of my best friends, was like a bullet through my stomach.

" Finally! Himamori-san, please do remember to be on time." Nikaidou rushed to grab Amu's hand, then took her away to practice the songs with Utau, who was the vocals director.

" What? But I'm on time! You're the one who's early!" I heard Amu argue with Nikaidou.

" No but's!" he snapped back at her. Meanwhile, Kairi cleared his throat, trying to catch my attention. I looked at him, still wondering what his relationship with Amu was.

" Umm, are you and Amu an item?" I tried to ask casually, as if it were something we always talk about.

" You seem to have quite an affection for Amu-chan." he stated in the same casual tone, completely avoiding my question. " It's too bad that it's an unrequited love."

" I have no idea what you mean," I remarked. " I'm just trying to get her to like me, for the bet. You should know."

" It is quite evident that you have grown fond of Amu-chan. You have not engaged yourself in any other _activities_ with any other ladies, except for Amu-chan." Kairi pushed up his glasses with two fingers, observing my reactions. I held back any emotion, trying to prove that I did _not_ like Amu. " You had also gone jealous when she blushed at Hotori-kun, then created the bet with Fujisaki-kun. As of this moment, I could also observe that you are quite tense, jealous, maybe even, that I was spending some time with Hinamori-san."

That argument was like a knife that had cut me deep. It's been weeks, and I realized, that I really did spend a lot more of my time with Amu. She probably still thinks horrible of me, but I just don't seem to find myself wanting to be with anyone else, other than her. However, I've got my excuses. I'm just doing this for the bet. Also, to win the bet, I have to get close to Amu; I have to win her heart. Although, I might consider her to be a _friend, _and that's something unexpected. That's all.

But, _jealousy_? That's a whole other argument, an argument that I completely disagree with. I am not jealous whenever Amu is with another boy. Kairi and her are probably just friends. Nothing more. Linking elbows is just a noncasual, touchy-feely way to show friendship. Nothing more. Laughing and walking in through theater doors while looking ever so beautiful is also a sign of friendship. Nothing more. _There's no need to get angry._ She blushed at Tadase, and even smiled at him. _But_, she also blushed and smiled at me! _Oh, how cute her blush is, and the way her smile is so genuine; it makes the world seem to spin ever so slowly._ Wait- what? I'm just complimenting her beauty, is all. It's not as if I'm praising her, and saying that I actually _love_ her. Although, the fact is, Amu being with other guys doesn't make me jealous. Nope, not jealous at all. I'm just concerned with her relationships with other guys, that's all that there is, and all that there ever will be. **(a/n oooh... Ikuto's in denial!)**

I thought carefully of a counter reply against Kairi's suspicions. "She's just the scratchcard I wish to play in order to gain riches. You and I have known each other since elementary school. You should know me by now, and know that I will never get myself attached to a girl." Because if I do, I know I have to face the consequences.

" Yes, I have known you since elementary school. But, you moved to France for two years. I have no idea what had happened while you were gone, although I do understand that you have changed. Something changed, and it's not the Tsukiyomi-kun I used to know anymore."

I still kept a straight face. Kairi is too observant for his own good. I've known him the longest, so he knows almost everything about me. " You still haven't answered me. Are you and Amu dating?"

He seemed to think about the question for a moment, but then shook his head hesitantly. " No, we are not, but, I do intend on asking her to become my girlfriend."

* * *

**Meanwhile... ~ Amu POV ~**

Nikaidou-sensei dragged me across the room towards Utau, who had a flirtatious smile on her face while chatting with Kukai. " Hoshina-san, please help Himamori-san with her vocals for the song, 'Someday My Prince Will Come'."

Oh no... I really don't think I have the voice for this. My singing is just... average. Not too good, but not too terrible, either. I just don't want to have vocal lessons in front of everyone, in the theater, where lots of people can hear me.

I looked at Utau, who nodded her head to Nikaidou, then returned to smiling at Kukai. She twisted the small strands of her hair that were escaping from the ties that held her pigtails. The hair twirling and faint blush was like a bright neon sign that flashed in my mind, reading: 'Hey Kukai, I like you! That's why I'm flirting, you dummy!'. It was also quite obvious that Kukai is blinded to that sign.

Kukai was nodding his head, smiling and laughing at any small comment Utau made. " You're busy right now, aren't'cha. Oh, well, maybe we should go get some ramen sometime!" he said. There was a glint in his eyes that was filled with hope. He had just asked Utau on a date, not directly, for it was supposed to be a 'casual' invitation, but I knew that he intended to do that. I know, I'm good at reading the signs of love. Every guy is afraid to ask a girl out directly, so they'd usually make an open suggestion to eat out for lunch, or something of the sort. Then if the girl says she's 'busy', it's not exactly a rejection, because he never really did ask her out.

" Yeah, maybe we should." I heard Utau reply, trying to supress a fit of girly-childish giggles. Nikaidou left my side, leaving me alone with Utau and Kukai - who obviously seemed to not even notice my presence. That's a good thing, because they might even completely forget my lessons.

" Yes," Kukai exclaimed with a cheesy grin and a thumbs-up sign. " It's a date!"

" A-a DATE?" Utau sputtered out, a faint blush and big smile feauturing across her face.

" Uh- I mean, if you want it to be..." Kukai mumbled, lightly blushing as well.

" Then, it's a date." Utau smiled, reassuring Kukai - who looked really embarassed about his outburst, yet happy and proud that he had said it out loud.

" Uumm..." I purposefully cleared my throat, surprising both Kukai and Utau.

" Amu!" Utau gasped.

" H-hinamori!" Kukai said at the same time. I smiled at their forgetfullness.

" Uh, I apparently need singing lessons. But, it's OK. I'm so sorry I interrupted your moment. I'll just go and take my leave now..." I mumbled. " I really don't need to be heard by everyone in this room, so, yea... I'll just go... buh-bye..."

" No, no! I'm going! Go and take your lessons before I make you do a running dash!" Kukai said, exclaiming the last sentence which made me stop walking, and look at him.

" No! Not the running dash!" I said, instantly by Utau's side, waiting patiently for the lessons to begin.

Kukai smiled, then waved as he started to walk towards the other twelve dwarfs, who were practicing their parts for the play. " Well, see ya guys later! And Utau...

" How about meeting me at The Ramen Shop for dinner, at eight o'clock?" he asked, looking at Utau with a sincere expression. Utau nodded in reply, trying to hide her excitment and act like it didn't matter. Kukai left, leaving me alone with Utau.

" Ooooohhh~" I was about to start teasing Utau, until she gave me a glare, daring me to continue.

" Shut it, Amu. It's just a date." she said, still trying to hide her excitement.

" Ok, ok. You're in love!" I exclaimed, making Utau blush and give me another glare. " What's it feel like to be in love?" I asked, begging with my eyes for her to keep on talking and hopefully skip my vocal lessons. Basically, I was stalling.

" It's hard to explain. It's like, you just want to spend all of your time with that one person. And you feel all warm, fuzzy, and all tingly inside." she smiled, looking like she was lost in a daydream. " It's like, he's your one and only prince."

I smiled at her. It's good to know that she finally found her prince. Then I started wondering, _who is my prince? When will he appear?_

_"_ Don't you feel like that when your with Ikuto?" she asked, a sly grin etched on her face.

" Wha-what? IKUTO? Why Ikuto?" I remarked, surprised that she'd _ever_ think that I would _ever_ love Ikuto, of all people. All stupid Ikuto ever does is tease and mock me; there's no way that I would ever fall for him, and I've been sure of it since the day he 'accidentally' tripped over me.

" I think you like him, Amu." Utau said in a light sing-song tone. " I've noticed that you spent a lot more time with him, more than me, Rima, Yaya... or anyone else, actually."

" But! That doesn't mean I like him!" I said, trying to sound convincing. So what if I do spend more time with him? I actually like being in his company, and it feels nice to be his friend. Nothing more.

" Also, you kissed him during the auditions, so he was your first kiss, am I right?" she stated.

" But! We never kissed! And even if he was my first kiss, I still don't like him!" I said, raising my voice higher, hoping to persuade not just Utau, but myself as well. _I don't like Ikuto. I don't like Ikuto. I don't like Ikuto._ I kept repeating the mantra over and over in my head, wanting to reassure myself that I really don't like him. Even though Utau does make some good points about our current friendship, it doesn't mean I like him. We're friends. Nothing more.

" Then why do you blush and stutter when he talks to you?" she smirked.

" Uh... I don't?" I tried to convince her. I tried to deny the fact that I don't stutter or blush whenever he's around. Although, I can't avoid the fact that, well, it's a fact.

" And during play practices, when you guys rehearse, you always look so deeply in love with him. Remember that one time, when Nikaidou kept telling you guys to 'cut' the scene, and you kept on acting anyways? You never looked away from his eyes, and you kept the princess-in-love act the whole time he was around."

" I don't like him." I crossed my arms stubbornly. " My love for him is _just for the show_. I don't like him. I _act_ like I love him, but that's _just for the show_." **(a/n reference to the title!)**

" Ok, but you _do _know that he had a wet dream about you..." Utau tried to supress a couple giggles. " Kukai told me _all_ about it. He said that he was _humping_ a _pillow_ while moaning _your_ name." she laughed out loud, emphasized the words, 'all', 'humping', 'pillow', and 'your'.

Okay, that's just perverted. I clearly made a decision. I DO NOT LIKE TSUKIYOMI IKUTO. I can't posibly like a pervert who always teases me, and gets me into situations that I'd never want to be in, and is just plain, well... IKUTO.

" I still don't like him." I stubbornly said, pouting my lips out jut a bit for better effect.

" But, you don't hate him, either." she said, crossing her arms while giving me the 'you-know-I'm-right' look. That statement was right on the spot, and I can't argue with that.

" Okay, I don't hate him, but that doesn't mean I like him either!" I yelled again, but even louder, causing the theater to go quiet. " Sorry, sorry!" I apologized to the people who looked at me funny.

" Quit staring, it's none of your business!" Utau snapped at anyone who still bothered to look.

" That doesn't mean you like who?" A smooth, velvety voice said while I felt two arms snake around my waist from behind me.

" Ikuto. Let go." I said, trying to step forward and escape from his grasp. Utau smirked, still probably thinking that I really liked him. He let go of me slowly, then looked at Utau.

" Yo. What's funny?" he asked Utau. I begged to Utau with my eyes that she wouldn't tell Ikuto about our previous conversation.

" Nothing. Just that Amu was stalling, so we still haven't done our vocal lessons." she continued smirking, trying to appear innocent and honest.

" Vocals?" Ikuto smirked. " Well, this is something that _I_ want to hear."

" W-what? No! You don't have to!" I exclaimed. "It's pretty late... we should probably get going... and... I really don't want to..." I trailed off, obviously not convincing anyone.

" Amu, sing." Utau commanded. I gulped, then started to sing.

_" Some day my prince will come," _I sang, thinking that I started off at a good pitch; not too good, not too bad.  
_" Some day we'll meet again," _People started to 'shush' and 'shhh', causing the theater to go quiet once again.  
_" And away to his castle we'll go," _I felt all the eyes and ears that were directed at me - especially Ikuto's intense stare.  
_" To be happy forever I know." _I couldn't help but wonder, again, 'Where's my prince? Who will he be?'

I finished singing, and heard an applause echo throughout the theater. Nikaidou rushed to my side at once, praising me for my voice.

" I knew I chose the right princess!" he cried out.

" Eh, th-thanks. But...I still need vocal lessons, so... eh, umm... Utau?" I said, not knowing what else to say, and embarassed that everyone was looking at me.

" Amu, that was wonderful. You don't need lessons after all!" she praised, running to give me a hug. I really didn't feel like my voice was all that. Of course, there are many more people who could sing better than I.

" OHOHOHO! THAT WAS HOR-RI-FY-ING!" Just not her. I know that I could sing better than her, at the least. Saaya exclaimed loudly, seperating the last word into syllables, causing everyone to give her a weird look.

" Yamabuki-san!" Nikaidou yelled. " Please refrain from saying such harsh words."

Saaya 'humphed', then turned to talk (or rant) to someone else who bothered to listen. Nikaidou then turned to talk to Utau, and together they walked away to discuss the vocal arrangements for the play. Which meant - I was left alone with Ikuto.

" I thought your voice was wonderful..." Ikuto whispered into my ear, causing me to shiver after he lightly blew on it.

"... but it still needs some work." he finished, making me turn around and try to slap him. He caught my wrist, closed my fingers into a fist, then held my hand next to his lips.

" It's okay. I like you just the way you are." he breathed onto my hand, then faced it palms-down and kissed the palmer of my hand very gentlemen-like. Very prince-like.

* * *

**~ Ikuto POV ~**

She blushed a dark red. I smirked against her palmer, while she tried to push me away.

" I-Ikuto! D-don't say that!" she stuttered, still trying to reclaim her hand. I only held on tighter, not about to let her slap me again.

" Why not?" I questioned, studying her face to watch her response.

" B-because! I D-DON'T L-L-LIKE Y-YOU!" she exclaimed louder, making me drop her hand. _She doesn't like me? She doesn't like me. She doesn't like me. She doesn't like me. She doesn't like me. Wait- so what does that matter? It's not like I should care. But why do I suddenly feel out of breath?_

I took a deep breath, then tried to calmly respond, " You don't mean that."

" I-I do. I do mean it." her stuttering seemed to stop, resolve and confidence taking over.  
"No. I don't like you. I never did, so stop trying to win my heart. It's not going to work." she stated, her tone full of sureness.

_She really doesn't like me. I shouldn't let her feelings affect me. I just need to win the bet. Who cares what her feelings towards me are?_

" But, you don't hate me. Right?" I asked, desperately hoping that she'll say 'yes, I don't hate you'. Her eyes widened, as she appeared to think over the statement.

" Well, no... I don't hate you. But... I don't like you... so... you shouldn't like me." she said slowly. My eyes widened as I thought about what she had just said. _I like her?_ Even _she_ thinks that I like her! I was about to deny it - deny everything I was feeling - until I remembered that _I told her myself _that I liked her. Of course, I have to say whatever is necessary in order to win the bet.

" What's wrong with liking you?" I asked, adding in a smirk for extra effect. I was honestly curious as to what her answer was, but, still, it doesn't mean that I care. I can't care. I shouldn't get myself attached. I can't get myself attached. _If I can't deal with the heartbreak, I can't get attached..._

" It's just that, you're, well, you're _you_." she gestured to me, trying to prove her point.

" What about _me_?" I raised an eyebrow, unable to see what could possibly be wrong.

" Nothing. Just... I don't like you. Okay?" she said, seeming as if she were trying to reassure herself. I knew then, that I had won. She's considering liking me, but she doesn't ay so out loud. She says she doesn't like me, but she's denying it. I still have a chance. To win the bet, of course.

" Why are you smirking?" she asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

" Nothing. Just... I like you. Okay?" I said in a seductive tone, trying my hardest to get her to fall for me. If she believes that I really do like her, then maybe she'll change her mind, and say that she likes me back out loud.

" Too bad." she crossed her arms stubbornly, then walked away, leaving rehearsals to go home.

* * *

**a/n I just noticed how I made the plot so thick, and it's veering away from my original story that I had in mind. There's too many subplots that need to be resolved, and it's difficult too think of some ways for them to be fixed.**

**1. Ikuto says he likes Amu out loud, to try and get her to like him. But, in his mind, he thinks that they are just friends, and he thinks he doesn't like her. He's in denial. We _all_ know he does, but he just doesn't realize it himself.  
2. Amu is also in denial. She's trying to convince herself that she has not and will not fall for Ikuto.  
3. Kairi wants to ask out Amu.  
4. Saaya really hates Amu, so she sent _someone_ to do _something terrible _to her.  
5. Amu has weird dreams about Ami.  
6. Lulu said something about, "be careful who you trust." I don't even know why I put that! It just made things sound more mysterious, but now that I actually think about it, I can probably make it foreshadowing, so it builds up to the climax? I dunno...  
7. After Tadase got rejected twice (at the sleepover, and in the classroom), I'm planning on him not making anymore appearences, just to make things _a bit _simpler for Ikuto. _Just a bit simpler_.**

**I already have a resolution forming in my head about how to fix numbers 4 and 5, but I need help with the rest. Anybody want to lend me a hand (or rather, lend me your imagination)? Otherwise, I might discontinue the story...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Huge thanks to OctoberSnow98, for giving me great ideas, and for encouraging me to keep on writing!I had run all out of inspiration on how to continue on with the story, but he/she (I'm guessing 'she', but I can't be so sure, so no offense intended if you're a 'he') gave some really good ideas, and got me out of my writer's block. You rock! This chapter is dedicated to OctoberSnow98, I repeat, this is dedicated to OctoberSnow98!

* * *

**

~ Ikuto POV ~

" Good morning, Tsukiyomi-kun, Souma-kun, and Fujisaki-kun." Kairi nodded as I walked through the school gates with Kukai and Nagihiko by my side. He was waiting near the entrance to the hallways of the school. Instantly, fangirls crowded around us, handing out chocolates and pink envelopes that I suspected were filled with love notes. I simply gave them my signature smirk, and continued walking. Once we caught up to where Kairi was patiently waiting for us, the crowd grew even bigger. _Too bad Amu isn't in the crowd... wait, why am I thinking of Amu?_

" Mornin'." I meant to say to Kairi, but when I looked at one of the fangirls while talking, they actually thought that I was speaking to them. The girl fainted, and Nagihiko rushed to catch her before she hit her head on the sidewalk. Slowly, the girl started to regain consciousness, and when she realized who had caught her, she blushed a dark red. _Reminds me of how Amu would always blush...why am I still thinking about her?_

" T-thank y-you. Y-you're v-very n-nice, F-fu-ji-fujisa-fujisaki-san!" she shyly smiled at Nagihiko, who helped her stand up again. _Amu would usually stutter at embarassing moments just like that, whenever she doesn't act Cool N' Spicy. HOLD ON, WHY IS AMU STILL ON MY MIND?_

" It's no problem, just be careful next time!" he flashed her a pearly-white smile, and she almost fainted again. Nagihiko sure is the charmer, almost as good a charmer as me. _Too bad I couldn't charm Amu, yet. Amu... Amu... Amu... I wish she were by my side right now, just talking to me. Wait, NO! I don't! I just wish that I could charm her, and make her faint like the girl standing next to Nagihiko._

We continued walking down the hallways, until I finally reached my locker. Kukai continued walking to his locker, where his new girlfriend, Utau - my sister! - was probably waiting.

As it turns out, he and Utau went on a 'date' after rehearsals, and they 'got to know each other' a lot better. While eating some ramen at their 'date', he supposedly stood up to go use the bathroom, and 'accidentally' tripped, - the same way that I tripped onto Amu - landing onto Utau's lap. She blushed and giggled, while Kukai stood up and acted like he was sorry. He kept apologizing to Utau for the 'accident', (even though she probably didn't mind that he 'accidentally' tripped on her lap,) and later, when she 'forgave' him, he 'thanked' her by kissing her cheek. She also 'supposedly' tilted her head to the side, so that he 'accidentally' kissed her on the lips. Utau obviously didn't mind, especially since all she ever talked about at home, was "Kukai this, and Kukai that"... Now, they are officially dating.

I opened my locker, only to find more love letters fall to the floor from fangirls. I usually just throw the letters away, not even bothering to care who they were from. _But if Amu wrote me a letter, I'd be sure to read that. Not again, she's still on my mind!_

" Tsukiyomi-kun, I would like to inform you of my new relationship status." Kairi said, lightly blushing, while pushing his glasses up higher on his nose.

" Sure, sure." I said in an I-don't-really-care tone, although I was really curious to hear who's his first girlfriend.

" Well, I am currently Hinamori Amu's boyfriend." he said in a low and fast voice, I almost didn't hear him.

" WHAT! YOU AND AMU ARE A COUPLE! SINCE WHEN? WHY? HOW?" I yelled at him, not believing my ears. Amu would go out with Kairi, of all people, but not me? I didn't think he was serious when he said he would ask her out!

I sighed, trying to calm myself before I yell even more at Kairi. He never did anything to me. Except, maybe date the girl that I need to date to earn some extra cash. I suddenly felt the urge to punch Kairi in the face.

I should have known that when I met Amu, it would be just like France all over again. Only this time, I don't actually love Amu, not in the way I loved **_her_**. But, just like in France, **_she_** played my heart, then **_she_** snogged with my best friend. I can't believe it. My Amu, isn't mine. Amu played my heart, just like **_she_** did.

Hold on! Did I just think that Amu played my heart? I never loved her, so she can't play my heart! Besides, _I'm_ the player. The prey shouldn't be able to frighten the predator.

_Remember - you DON'T love Amu. You can't be disappointed! You can't think that what happened in France will happen all over again. You can't disbelieve in love, just because you think you've forever lost it. You WILL find love someday... just not with **her**_. My conscience scolded me, or maybe I was just trying to reassure myself. I don't like Amu, so why am I upset?

" Ahem," Kairi cleared his throat, catching my attention.  
" I see that you are deep in thought. What is it that you are concentrated so intensely about?"

" N-nothing." I snapped at him, still trying to cool my temper. " It's just that, why are you dating Amu?  
_I _need to date her, remember? The bet..."

" My reasons for dating Hinamori-san are personal, and they are reasons that do not concern you." he said, pushing his glasses up his nose, again.

" Don't concern me? Of course they do! I need to know why you are going out with her!" I raised my voice. Something in my chest was falling apart, and hearing Kairi talk about dating Amu like it was no big deal was just making it worse.

If I were dating Amu, I would surely be by her side right now, caring for her. I would say "good morning" to her, because she would be the first person I'd want to see everyday. I would hug her, keep her close to me, and never let go. But of course, those are 'I would' statements; it's not like I actually want to do it. Although, I would definitely _not_ be arguing with my best friend, while trying to make him jealous. _Wait right there, did I just say that I was jealous? I am not jealous!_

" I am dating him because he asked me politely, and he's been a good friend to me. He also wasn't trying to seduce me, and I know he won't keep bothering me if I told him I didn't like him. I am dating him because I feel an attraction to him, a feeling of adoration that _you've_ probably never felt before."

Amu walked towards Kairi and I, calmly answering the question that I yelled at Kairi. Once she had finally reached an arm's length away from us, she grabbed Kairi's hand, and entwined her fingers with his.

Why do I feel so sick, especially after seeing Amu hold his hand? Why am I so bothered by Amu's harsh words? I've never let words like those bother me before, no matter who said it. Why am I so disappointed, so angry, so mad at Kairi? And why do I feel so awkward, especially with Amu? She's the only girl that makes me feel... special, different, alive. Because of Tadase, I was able to get closer to her. It's like, whenever we are, or were, together, she had the ability to make me forget about all the other girls that I should be flirting with. She even made me forget about **_her_**. _Maybe, I'm mad because I'm so concentrated on getting Amu to go out with me, for the bet, of course that's it! Then, Kairi just made it difficult!_

But, now that she's with Kairi, something just feels out of place. Maybe it's me, who's out of place. I don't belong in her life, and she clearly makes it obvious that she won't go out with me, and doesn't want to. She said she doesn't hate me, but she also said she doesn't like me. Does that make us friends? She's my friend, but what am I to her? Am I just another boy, one that she really doesn't give a care about his feelings? If she really wants to go with Kairi, then I might as well let them be, to make her happy. It's the right thing to do. But, I also can't give up! I can't stop what I started, just because of an obstacle.

_' ... a feeling of adoration that you've never felt before'._

Her words repeated in my head. Who's she to say that I've never felt love before? Yet, at the same time, who am I to say that I _have_ felt love before?

" But, I thought we were friends," I said to Amu, eyeing her hands which held a tight grip against Kairi's. She looked up at me with a sad expression in her eyes, as if she's just as confused about her feelings as I am. I turned away, avoiding her eyes, and looking intently at her grip on Kairi. The simple gesture boiled a fire deep within me, making my stomach want to

" Didn't you say you didn't hate me?" I asked in an almost begging tone, silently pleading to myself that her answer would take me out of my confusion. Then, I realized that my tone of voice sounded very desperate, very unlike how I would, or should, usually act.

" _Amu-koi_." I added in smoothly and smirked, just to keep my act together and in check. She can't know about my inner turmoil.

" D-don't call me Amu-k-koi!" she blushed, a blush that I caused her to make. I should be proud that I was still able to make her blush and stutter, but then I noticed that her grip on Kairi tightened.

"We are friends." Amu said, trying to fight her blush.

" Just friends, because I don't _like like _you. I mean, why would I _like like _you?" she finished, taking a quick glance at Kairi, who was staring down at his shoes. Amu's question seemed to be directed at herself, like it was a question that even she know the answer to.

* * *

**~ Amu POV ~**

When I woke up this morning, the first thought that registered in my brain, was Ikuto. His smirk which is almost always plastered on his face; his deep blue eyes that seem to glint with mischief and adoration at the same time; his hair, which is pretty messy, yet it suits his face perfectly; and his carefree, teasing, and attitude, that always gets on my nerves, but it also makes me smile, blush, stutter, and laugh. Why does being with him make me feel this way? Why am I so confused?

And that's why I went out with Kairi. Kairi (being the ever-so-smart boy and a close friend of mine), might be able to help me sort out my feelings. When Kairi asked me out after play rehearsals, my first thought was about Ikuto. What would he think about me dating Kairi? He probably wouldn't care, because he's got a bunch of girls surrounding him anyways. Kairi might the one to help me get back on track, to help me stay focused, and keep my mind from always thinking about Ikuto. Because Ikuto is my friend... nothing more.

But, I also went out with Kairi, becaue I know that there's _something_ there. He makes me blush and stutter, and he's so kind to me. I know he'd never do me wrong. Kairi will always be supportive, and he'll never try to play my heart. Unlike Ikuto, who's most likely playing me like pawn in a game of chess.

" Just friends, because I don't _like like _you. I mean, why would I _like like _you?" I told Ikuto, who unconsciously winced. I wondered what he was thinking about at the moment, and how he was feeling. Is he happy for me? Or is he just as confused as I am? Does he think about me as much as I think about him? Why do I always think about him, anyways? I hope Kairi can help me out...

" Yea, friends. That's it. Nothing more." Ikuto said with a straight face. 'Nothing more' he had said. That expression was like a gunshot to my heart. I wanted to frown, but I didn't have a reason to frown. I mean, he is just my friend. Nothing more. Besides, I'm dating Kairi. I should be happy because I'm with my boyfriend, holding his hand, and having a simple chat with a friend in the school hallway. But why do things seem so wrong?

" Shall we head to class, Hinamori-san?" Kairi politely asked, making my heart skip a beat. Nevermind Ikuto. I've got Kairi, my Prince. He's polite, kind, handsome, smart, and sweet. He's not a fake prince like Tadase, and he's not a player, either, like Ikuto. Just like Utau described, Kairi is a person who I want to spend most of my time with, and I can't help but want to impress him. He's my Prince.

" We shall." I smiled at Kairi, who only kept looking down at the floor. I noticed that anytime he would look up, he would avoid my eyes, and look somewhere else.

" See ya." Ikuto said, with an expression that made it look like he was in pain. I wanted to ask him if he was okay, and why he looked so 'down in the dumps', until he flashed a smirk in my direction, and said in a seductive voice, "_Amu-koi._"

Heat rushed up to my cheeks. This is just another reason why I don't like Ikuto. He's always teasing me! My blushing is just another side effect, besides the stuttering.

I walked away with Kairi, still holding his hand, and heading off to our first class.

_Just one glance_, I thought to myself, as I turned my head around to take a quick glance at Ikuto. He was looking at Kairi and I, staring intently at me with a sad expression. _Was he frowning?_ I almost felt sorry for him, but for a reason unknown. _Why does he look depressed?_ When he saw me lock eyes with him, he instantly smirked. My eyes widened, and I snapped my head back, continuing to walk with Kairi to class, hand-in-hand.

_Nevermind my sympathy. Nevermind that I worried for no reason! Ikuto will always be Ikuto._

__

_

* * *

_

After the final bell rang, Kairi was waiting for me at the door of my last class.

" Hinamori-san," he nodded his head with a smile on his face.

" Kairi!" I exclaimed, rushing out the door to give him a hug. Many people gathered, surprised by my sudden actions. Kairi hugged me back, and I enjoyed the warm feeling of his arms around me. Yet, somehow, it felt wrong. When we broke apart from the hug, Kairi left his right arm around my waist, resting his hand on the other side of my hip, while his left arm was dangling by his side.

" Are they dating?"  
" No way! I thought Amu-sama and Ikuto-sama would end up together!"  
" But, Kairi-sama and Amu-sama do make a kawaii couple!"  
" I wonder what Ikuto-sama is going to do!"  
" Whatever, Kairi-sama and Amu-sama look happy, so it doesn't matter."  
" I'm happy for them."

I blushed as I heard all the comments made about my new relationship with Kairi. _Psshh. Ikuto and I? That's impossible._ I'm happy with Kairi, and he's happy with me. Why else would Kairi ask me out?

" Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" the crowd chanted. I faced Kairi, who had a faint blush on his cheeks. My first kiss. With Kairi. His arms wrapped around me, so that I was facing him, and his arms were on my back. He leaned forward, so that our foreheads were resting against each other.

" May I kiss your lips?" Kairi whispered so that the crowd could not hear. In the background, the chanting seemed to get louder, but I only focused solely on Kairi's breathing. He was breathing heavier, and I hesitated. He seemed to notice, and stared into my eyes.

My first kiss. With Kairi. Should I let him take it?

I leaned forward, so that our noses were touching. The crowd went quiet, and I felt all eyes on us. I closed my eyes, and slightly puckered my lips, unsure of my decision, but still willing to give Kairi my first kiss. Kairi would never hurt me, and he's my Prince. One of Kairi's arms held me closer, as he snaked the other one arm from my back to tilt my chin up. I won't regret this.

I leaned forward.

Suddenly, just before my lips touched his, I felt Kairi's arm slid away from my hips, and his hand left my chin. Disappointed, confused, yet relieved, I opened my eyes and saw Ikuto holding Kairi by the collar of his t-shirt.

" Ikuto! What are you doing!" I glared at Ikuto, who was throwing death glares at Kairi. Kairi, who was unusually calm, tapped Ikuto's hand with his fingers. Ikuto's grip slightly lessened, so that he wasn't choking Kairi, but it was still tight enough to lift Kairi off the floor.

Ikuto looked at me with the same sad expression as this morning, but, in his eyes, I also saw confusion and anger.

" _Amu_, I'm not letting you get into peer pressure." he said, trying to keep a straight face.

" Peer pressure?" I screamed at him, while rushing to Kairi's side. I clawed at Ikuto's hand, causing him to let go of Kairi completely. Kairi fell into a slump on the floor, but he still tried to keep a calm composure.

" Uh... yes. Your peers," he gestured to the even bigger crowd that had gathered, "were pressuring you to kiss Kairi. That's called peer pressure."

I scoffed.

" Really, peer pressure? That's your excuse?" Kairi said.

* * *

**~ Ikuto POV ~**

What else was I supposed to do?

When I was on my way to Amu's classroom, I saw Kairi already waiting by her door. I turned around and walked away, because what was I supposed to do?

When I risked a glance behind my back, only to see Amu running to give Kairi a hug, what was I supposed to do?

When I heard a crowd chanting 'Kiss! Kiss!' in the hallways, and I saw Amu about to kiss Kairi, what was I supposed to do?

When she closed her eyes, puckered her lips, and leaned forward, what was I supposed to do?

When I had a sudden urge to want to kill Kairi, and keep him far far away from Amu, what was I supposed to do?

When I acted on impulse, and grabbed one of my closest friends by the collar, what was I supposed to do?

When Amu asked me why I pulled Kairi away from her; when _she_ was about to kiss him, what was I supposed to do?

When her hand grazed across mine, in an attempt to claw it off, and release Kairi, I felt an electric spark pass by where she touched. What was I supposed to do?

When I made up some excuse about peer pressure, what was I supposed to do?

I made a fool of myself, all because of her. She's making me so confused, and so mad! It's all her fault, yet I'm not angry at her. I just can't find myself being angry at Amu. Somehow, I find that all my anger is directed at Kairi.

She scoffed.

" Really, peer pressure? That's your excuse?" Kairi said.

Amu knelt down to where Kairi was laying on the floor, and grabbed his hand, helping him to get up. Once they were both standing, she hugged him, and glared at me from behind Kairi's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I heard her whisper to Kairi. He nodded his head in reply.

" Why are you doing this?" Amu said softly to me once she broke away from the hug.

I looked at the crowd who had gathered. They looked at me curiously, but I sent them a glare, warning them with my eyes that they should mind their own business and stop staring. Almost instantly, the students backed away, but a few handful remained. Those few soon realized that it wasn't their place to be, and after a few seconds, they left too.

I honestly had no idea how to answer that. _Why am I doing this?_ Why? Why?

So, I acted like I knew what I was talking about, and put on a smirk.

" Do you really want to know?" I asked, lowering my voice to add more effect, and make it seem like I wasn't bluffing. "Do you really want to why I'm doing this?"

She blushed, " W-why?"

" Hmmm... Nope. I'm not telling you." I made sure my smirk was still intact. Why am I suddenly so confused? Why don't I know what I'm doing anymore? Why do I want to act on impulse, whenever Amu is with Kairi? Why do I want to keep her far away fom him, and keep her near close to me? Why?

" Hinamori-san," Kairi said, making my smirk drop. The way he said her name, was just... he sounded so affectionate. Amu blushed, again. Could Kairi really be in love with the one girl I need to fall in love with me? Again, why am I so angry at Kairi? I just can't compare to him; he's smart, and he's got Amu.

" There are play rehearsals today. May I escort you?" he said, smiling at Amu while extending his elbow.

I clenched my fists at my sides, while turning around so that I couldn't see Kairi's face. While walking to the theater, thoughts of Amu swirled around in my mind like a hurricane of confusion. I have no idea what she's done to me. I met her only a couple of months ago, and already, she's turned me into a huge mess. Amu. That girl... she changed me. It's something I don't like.

But, I have to admit. That girl has been running thousands and thousands of miles in my mind, and I can't seem to get her to stop. She's invaded every single thought, and the last time that's ever happened was with **_her_**. Maybe, just maybe, I like Amu. Just maybe.


End file.
